Big Brother: Panem Edition
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: What will happen when 19 characters of the Hunger Games go into the Big Brother house? Mayhem. Who will win HOH? Who will be have-nots? Who will leave the house? Who will be crowned the winner of Big Brother: Panem Edition? Anything can happen so expect the unexpected. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey to my readers. Basketball season's finally over! Normally I would never say that but I had issue with some people on my team so, in a way, this is a breath of fresh air. I love basketball so thanks to my best girl on the team. She's about my height and she is the only person who kept me sane and she's the only person I didn't take down. Love you! Here it is. Have fun readers!**

**Author's Note: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize.**

"Hello, my name is Effie Trinket. This is the very first season of Big Brother: Panem Edition," Effie Trinket announced as the camera panned out. "In a minute, 19 house guests from all over Panem will enter this house and leave one by one until only one remains. They will be crowned the winner of Big Brother and walk away will $500 000. Welcome to Big Brother!"

* * *

In the Everdeen home, Primrose hands Katniss a book. Katniss opens the book and sees a invite with her name written on it.

"Oh my god! Prim! I'm going to Big Brother!" Katniss yelled.

**Katniss: **Hi my name is Katniss. I am 24 years old. I was born and raised in district twelve. I'm not much of a social butterfly but I'm going in this for my little sister Prim.

"Wait. This is an invite. Why isn't it a key?" Katniss asked.

* * *

Peeta was standing behind the counter at his bakery. He handed someone a box of cupcake before they handed him the money and a card. Peeta raised an eyebrow before opening the invite and seeing his invite to Big Brother.

"No way!" he yelled.

**Peeta: **Hey. Hi. My name is Peeta. I am 24 years old. District twelve is my home. It always has been and it always will be. And I'm so excited to be going to Big Brother!

* * *

Gale laid on his couch as two of his younger siblings ran around him. Rory, the oldest of his younger siblings walked in shuffling through mail.

"Letter for you Gale," he muttered before dropping the letter on Gale's chest.

Gale opened his letter and saw his invite to Big Brother. He shot up.

**Gale:** Yo. I'm Gale. I am 27 years old. District twelve born and raised. I have three sibling who I have to watch over all the time so I kind of need Big Brother.

* * *

Madge was flipping through a magazine when her invite fell out. She picked it up and looked at it and screamed.

**Madge: **Hi everyone! Madge is my name and Big Brother's going to be my game. I am currently living my 25th year of life. District twelve is the only place I've ever called home. I'm uber excited to be on Big Brother.

* * *

Glimmer sat at the nail salon getting her nails done up with glittery pink gel when on of the workers placed her mint julep down next to her along with her invitation to Big Brother.

"No way!" she squealed.

**Glimmer****_:_**Hello TV world. My name's Glimmer and I am 27 years old. It's not a surprise to me that beautiful me made it on. I mean, I'm district one raised. Who wouldn't pick me to be on TV? I was made for it.

* * *

Marvel sprinted through the mud before diving for the football his friend just threw. He picked it an looked back before running into a tree. A laminated card fell onto his face. He picked it up and saw it was his invite to Big Brother.

"Ya man! I'm in!" he yelled.

**Marvel: **Sup people! Marvel here! I'm a 26 year old from district one who people often mistake for being a six year old. And I'm going to warn you now that I'm extremely loud!

* * *

Cashmere and Gloss walked down the streets when they see two cards with their names on them. They look and see their invites to Big Brother.

"We're in!" Gloss laughed before high-fiving his twin.

**Cashmere and Gloss: **I'm Gloss. _And I'm his twin sister Cashmere. _We are both 31 years old. _We are the double trouble twins of district one. _

* * *

Clove walked into her kitchen with a scowl on her face.

"Cephas. Jett. You have three seconds to explain yourself," she yelled at her two brothers.

"Well I guess we should start with the fact that you have a second big brother," Cephas stated.

Clove cave Cephas a weird look before he tossed her a card. She looked at it and screamed when she realized it was her invite to Big Brother.

**Clove: **Hey. My name's Cloverfield but if you call me that, prepare to die. It's Clove to everyone outside of my family. I'm 23 years old and I expect to be one of the youngest people their if not the youngest. District two is probably the only place you'll ever be able to find me. I'm going to take a break from my brothers and win Big Brother.

* * *

Cato was sword fighting with dummies. When he cut the head of one, a piece of paper fell out. He hung the sword on the rack and picked up the piece of paper. He looked at the paper and nodded before picking his sword up and swinging it around some more.

**Cato: **I'm Cato. I'm a 27 year old from district two. The only real reason I want to go to Big Brother is to meet the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Enobaria was at the dentist when her dentist gave her a card. She saw it was her invitation to the Big Brother house.

"Sweet," she muttered with an open mouth.

**Enobaria: **My name's Enobaria. I'm from district two and I'm 32 years old. And we're done here.

* * *

Brutus was trying on wigs. He found one he liked and looked at the price tag. It said to look at the mirror again. He did and he noticed his invitation to Big Brother.

"This is awesome," he said.

**Brutus: **Yo. I'm Brutus. I'm a district two man who has been here for 34 year, also known as my whole life. Big Brother, here I come.

* * *

Finnick and Annie walked together holding hands on the district four beach. They reached their blanket and sat down. Annie opened her basket and pulled out two cards. They were Finnick and Annie's invitations to Big Brother.

"We're going to Big Brother!" Annie squealed before pulling Finnick into a huge hug.

**Finnick and Annie: **Hi. I'm Finnick and I am 29 years old. _Hi. I'm Annie and I am 28 years old. _We are from district four. _Plus, we have been a couple from nine years now and I'm still waiting for Finnick to propose. _And I'm excited for Big Brother.

* * *

Foxface was jogging on a track listening to music. She stopped and started to dig inside of her bag for her water bottle. She pulled out her invitation to Big Brother. She started flipping it around in her hands to make sure it was real.

"No way. I'm in," she laughed.

**Foxface: **Hello my dears. My name is Finch but I've been called Foxface for 18 years. I'm from district five and I am 23 years old. I'm really hoping that there will be someone my age there. I do not want to be the youngest.

* * *

Johanna was building a fire in the woods. She turned on her heels and grabbed some newspaper. She also saw a colored piece of paper. She grabbed it and saw it was her invite to Big Brother.

"My life has just been made!" she yelled.

**Johanna: **Yo losers. I'm Johanna and I come from district seven. I'm 32 and that's all you need to know.

* * *

Thresh was walking up to his half-sister Rue. Rue casually pulled out a card and held it out To Thresh.

"What is that Rue?" Thresh asked.

Rue stayed quiet so Thresh took the card and looked at it. It was an invite to Big Brother.

**Thresh: **I'm Thresh. I'm a 27 year old from district 11. That's it.

* * *

Haymitch was to the bar. He just polished off his first drink.

"Another one my good man!" he called to the bar tender.

The bar tender came and placed a beer in front of him on top of a card he placed down first. Haymitch picked up his drink and looked at the card. He smiled when he saw it was his invite to Big Brother.

**Haymitch: **Hey there. I'm Haymitch. I am a district twelve boy and I always will be. I'm 33. I'm too awesome not to be in Big Brother.

* * *

Maysilee was braiding her long blonde hair when their was a knock on her door. She fastened the end of her braid and turned to face her door. She saw someone slide something under her door. She got up and and picked up the card.

"I'm going to Big Brother!" she yelled.

**Maysilee: **Hey! I'm Maysilee! I'm a 32 year old from district twelve. I'm really excited to go to Big Brother and I hope I can make some life-long friends.

* * *

"Well you've met them. Now let's bring them out," Effie smiled.

Everyone applauded as the house guests came down the stairs. Both Glimmer and Cashmere stumbled many times on their giant high heels and long dresses. They all lined up and Effie turned to face them.

"Hello house guests," Effie greeted.

A chorus of hellos greeted her.

"Are you ready for this competition?" Effie asked.

Everyone started to say yes.

"Then head inside!" Effie yelled.

Everyone turned and the group headed inside. Everyone started off to the bedrooms. Clove dropped her bag on a bed right before Foxface set her bag on a bed next to Clove's. Cato set his bag on Clove's bed.

"Sup?" he asked her.

"F*** off," she barked.

Cato picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

**Cato: **God. What's this raven haired beauty's problem? I just want to be with her.

"Nice," Foxface laughed. "I'm Foxface by the way."

"Foxface? Is that your given name?" Clove asked.

"No. My real name's Finch but I've been Foxface for almost all my life," Foxface explained.

"Sweet. I'm Cloverfield but call me Clove if you value your life," Clove smirked.

Foxface started to laugh. "I can tell we're going to be friends."

**Clove: **I didn't come to this game to make friends but I may very well be friends with this girl. She seems a lot like me in ways.

**Foxface: **I really want to be friends with Clove. She seems really cool and we seem to be alike.

"Everyone come to the living room," a loud voice yelled.

The two girls exchanged a look before heading to the living room. They flopped down on the couch side by side.

"Let's start introductions. Say your name, age, and something about you," Johanna stated. "I'll start. My name's Johanna. I'm 32. And I've been friendless my whole childhood because kids my age were scared of me."

"My name is Cato. I am 27. And I've already developed a crush on someone in the house."

"My name is Peeta. I am 24. And I've worked in a bakery my whole life."

"I'm Glimmer. I'm 27. And I model."

"I'm Cashmere. I am 31. And Gloss is my twin brother."

**Cashmere: **I decided to tell everyone that Gloss is my brother because people will eventually find out any ways. It will be better for our game in the end.

**Gloss: **I think Cashmere's making a mistake by telling that we're twins but it's too late for me to stop her.

"I'm Gloss. I'm the same age as Cashmere. And I'm her twin."

"I am Gale. I am 27. I love hunting."

"I'm Madge. I am 25. And I won beauty pageants all my childhood."

"My name is Katniss. I am 24. And I am here for my sister, Prim."

**Katniss: **I only said I'm here for Prim because I don't want to risk telling away something about my game plan.

"My name's Cloverfield but only call me that if you're suicidal. It's Clove to you. I'm 23. And I have two brother. One BIG BROTHER."

**Clove: **I couldn't help myself.

"I'm Finch but I prefer Foxface. I am also 23. And I have been called Foxface my whole life."

"I'm Marvel. 26 years young. And I braid hair like nobody's business. I am not gay by the way."

"My name is Maysilee. My age is 32. And I have managed to keep a diary for ten years straight."

"I am Haymitch. I am 33. I am an only child."

"Thresh. 27. I'm reserved."

"Brutus's the name. 34's the age. Ladies are my game."

"I'm Enobaria. I'm 32. I write a popular blog."

"I'm Annie. I'm 28. I've been with Finnick for nine years and he still hasn't proposed yet."

"Finally. I am Finnick. I am 29 years old. And I still haven't proposed to Annie yet."

"Alright. Now that we are finished with introductions, change then let's head outside for our first Head Of Household competition," Effie announced.

Everyone got up and changed before slipping into the backyard. There were giant ice cream cones hanging on a frame and they were rotating.

"Before we start this competition, I should tell you that their is something else on the line with this competition. Everyone received an invite to the house. No one received a key. That's because one of you will be leaving right after this competition. The winner will not only make two nominations tonight, but they will evict someone within minutes of winning," Effie announced.

Everyone looked around. Some looked panicked, others looked confident. Everyone climbed up onto their ice cream cone and held on as they rose. They started to rotate.

"Who's ready for the challenge to really begin?" Effie asked.

Melted ice cream started to spray everywhere.

**Glimmer and Cashmere: **That was horrible. _I know. Ice cream got everywhere. _I only dropped because my hair couldn't deal with the ice cream._ Exactly. Ice cream is a terrible conditioner. _

A bunch of girls started to drop. It was down to all the boys, Clove, and Maysilee.

"Great job Clove!" Foxface yelled from the sidelines.

"Congrats Maysilee! We're the only two girls left!" Clove yelled.

**Cato: **I'm impressed by Clove. She so small but she's really strong for her size.

Slowly, boys started to drop until it was down to Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Clove, and Maysilee.

"I'm done!" Maysilee called.

**Maysilee: **My arms were hurting and I knew from just looking at the boys that they weren't going to fall any time soon.

Maysilee dropped and Thresh followed. Clove started sliding so she let go.

"Marvel! You're safe if you drop! I won't nominate you and you won't go home!" Cato yelled.

"Alright," Marvel sighed as he let go.

**Marvel: **I only let Cato have it because I shouldn't get blood of my hands this early. It would be stupid of me.

"Congratulations Cato! You are the very first Head Of Household!" Effie announced. "Everyone get cleaned up quickly and meet in the living room for Cato's decision!"

* * *

"And we're back. Let's check in on our house guests," Effie announced. She turned to the camera that shows inside of the house. "House guests! Please come to the living room!"

Everyone came to the living room. Cato stood in front of everyone.

"I am first going to start with my nominations. I'm sorry to do this but Gloss and Brutus, you are my nominees. I'm sorry but this is based on this first challenge."

Gloss and Brutus stood up and sat in the nominee chairs.

"Cato. You still have one task left. Who is leaving the house right now?" Effie asked.

"Thresh man. I'm sorry but your just too quiet so I have to assume you're hiding so much. That's why I'm sending you out the door," Cato stated.

Thresh nodded and exited the house faster than anything else. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. He came and sat in a chair by Effie.

"Hello Thresh. Can I assume that you didn't expect that?" Effie asked.

"Yes," Thresh muttered.

"Do you want to do this interview or leave?" Effie asked.

"Bye," Thresh said before getting up and leaving.

"Alright. Let's go back into the house to check on our house guests," Effie stated, a little shocked from Thresh.

Back in the house, everyone was sitting around. Except for Cato who was called into the diary room. He was getting his key.

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Cato yelled as he came out of the diary room.

Everyone started clapping and they followed a very excited Cato up to his room. He unlocked the door and they walked in. Cato has his care package and a ton of pictures. Everyone started looking at pictures.

"Oh my God! Cato is this you?" Clove asked as she held up a picture.

"Yes!" Cato laughed as he looked at the picture.

Cato was about three years old in the picture. He was sitting in a bath tub with a rubber ducky in his hands. His blonde hair was messy and there was bubbles in his hair.

**Cato: **Note to self. Get whoever sent that picture.

Everyone finally started to file of of Cato's HOH room. Cato was the last one of his room. He leaned on the balcony and watched Clove and Foxface walk.

"Hey Clove! You should come spend the night up here with me so I don't get lonely!" he called.

"No!" Clove laughed.

"Okay. But you asked for it," Cato said as he started down the stairs and towards Clove.

Clove started to run towards her room but Cato caught her. He picked her up over his shoulder.

"Goodnight everyone!" he called.

Cato took Clove to his room and laid her on his bed. He then jumped to the other side of the bed. Clove started to get up but Cato pinned her down.

"You aren't going any where until I know you aren't gonna run away and leave me," Cato muttered.

Meanwhile, Glimmer was collecting Cashmere, Gloss, Peeta, Madge, Haymitch and Maysilee.

"Okay everyone. We need to form an alliance. All blonde. We will be 'The Blondies' and will win," Glimmer stated. "And we will get Cato."

"I'm not doing this so soon," Maysilee said. "I need a little time."

"Same with me. I'm nervous," Peeta said.

"Agreed," Haymitch yawned.

"Fine," Glimmer barked. "But since you're blonde, we won't target you."

"Fair warning though. I don't think Cato will join if Clove can't join," Maysilee warned.

"She's not blonde. She can't join," Cashmere hissed.

"There's your answer about Cato joining," Maysilee finished before walking away with Haymitch and Peeta following her.

"Don't worry. We got this in the bag," Glimmer smirked.

* * *

_Cato has been crowned the first HOH and Thresh is the first one out the door. The first alliance has been formed. But who will follow Thresh out the door? Brutus or Gloss? And who will be named the second HOH. All will be revealed in the next chapter of 'Big Brother: Panem Edition'. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No reviews? Fine! I'm still writing anyways. Please review, favorite and follow after this chapter! Thank you to Samsterhamster118 and roracarmelle for being the only two to follow! Love you both! In fact...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Samsterhamster118 and roracarmelle for being the only two to follow.**

**Alright. Here's chapter two of Big Brother: Panem Edition.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

_Previously on Big Brother: Panem Edition_

_-"Hello house guests," Effie greeted._

_A chorus of hellos greeted her._

_"Are you ready for this competition?" Effie asked._

_Everyone started to say yes._

_"Then head inside!" Effie yelled._

_-"Congratulations Cato! You are the very first Head Of Household!"_

_-"Thresh man. I'm sorry but your just too quiet so I have to assume you're hiding so much. That's why I'm sending you out the door," Cato stated._

_-"Okay everyone. We need to form an alliance. All blonde. We will be 'The Blondies' and will win," Glimmer stated. "And we will get Cato."_

* * *

"Welcome back," Effie smiled. "So much has already happened in the first day of the game. What will happen today when either Brutus or Gloss leaves and a new Head of Household is crowed? Let's head into the house."

Katniss was walking across the living room. She runs in Maysilee.

"Oh. Hi Maysilee. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Katniss smiled.

"It's fine. Do you know where Cato is?" she asked.

"Uh. I think he's outside bugging Clove. Why?"

**Maysilee: **I don't know if I should tell Katniss. It's going to get out eventually but I don't know if I can trust her yet.

"It's just something he should know," Maysilee explained.

**Katniss: **What is Maysilee hiding?

Katniss nodded and walked past Maysilee. Maysilee turned and walked outside. Katniss was right and Cato was bugging Clove while she and Foxface were playing pool.

"Cato, can I talk to you in private?" Maysilee asked.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go to my HOH room."

Cato followed Maysilee up to his room. Maysilee flopped onto the couch and Cato sat on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I feel like I should warn you. Glimmer got all the blondes together last night to form an all blonde alliance. They want you too. Cashmere, Gloss and Madge were the only people to join though," Maysilee spat out.

"Looks like I now have a new target number one," Cato stated.

* * *

"Do you think she's flirting?" Foxface asked.

"I hope," Clove muttered.

"What's your problem with Cato?"

"My problem with Cato?" Clove asked. "Really?"

"Really. I want to know," Foxface exclaimed.

"First impressions are big to me and my brothers. And he messed up his," Clove stated.

**Foxface: **Her brothers taught her well.

**Clove: **I learned well from my brothers.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Johanna!" Enobaria called.

Johanna whipped around to see Enobaria and Brutus following her.

"Hey. What's going on?" Johanna asked.

"We were campaigning to get Brutus votes to stay," Enobaria explained.

"Ya. I'll vote for him to stay. Do you need any help campaigning?" Johanna asked.

"Can you talk to Clove and Foxface?" Brutus asked.

Johanna nodded and started towards the pool table.

**Johanna: **I agree with Gloss going. He has his twin here so we can assume they would be a strong duo.

**Enobaria and Brutus: **You sure when can trust her Baria? _I hope so. If you stay, we need to form and alliance against that Blondies alliance._ That's right. We know.

* * *

Peeta was napping in the hammock with Gale and Marvel watching him.

"Can we please flip the hammock?" Marvel asked.

Gale made a look of uncertain thoughts. Then he smirked.

"Yes."

Marvel and Gale walked over to the hammock and grabbed onto the side. They started to shake it then they just knocked him off. He shot awake.

"Run!" Marvel hissed.

The two boys started running but the crashed into Annie knocking her smoothie all over her.

"What the h***?" Annie yelled.

Finnick came out. He looked at Annie then his glare raised to Marvel and Gale.

"What did you two dumb f***s do that for?" Finnick screamed.

The two looked at Finnick in fear. Finnick wound up and his fist made contact with Marvel's face.

"Finnick to the diary room immediately," a voice called over the house.

Finnick turned and went to the diary room. He made it in there but before he could sit down, a producer met up with him.

"Just come through," she said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around waiting for eviction to start. Marvel was holding an ice pack to his lip.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Finnick spent the last two hours in the diary room?" Katniss asked.

"House guests," Effie called.

Everyone looked up at the monitor.

"Before we start the live eviction, I have an announcement. As you may or may not know, Finnick punched Marvel earlier. One of the rule of Big Brother is not to physically attack any other house guests with intentions of injury. For that," Effie paused. "Finnick has been expelled from the game. He will return for finale night as an evicted house guest but he will have no opportunity to return."

Everyone was looking around trying to determine how to feel. Only Annie knew how feel. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Finnick," she whispered as she teared up.

Clove and Foxface moved to either side of her. Foxface started to rub Annie's back while Clove tried to calm her down.

"Alright. Why don't we just get started on questions to Annie's mind of Finnick?" Effie declared.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Clove, let's start with you. After everything that happened, how would you describe your feelings with Cato?"

"Disgust. Next question," she stated. "Just kidding. He's becoming more tolerable but I still wouldn't say I have feelings for him."

"Cato, how do you feel about winning the first HOH?" Effie asked.

"I'm proud. Enough said," he smiled.

"Cashmere! It hasn't been more than two days and you could already be done with the game you and your brother planned. How do you feel about that?"

"Disappointed. We came into this game planning to make it to the final two. We felt like we need to make our family proud and if he leaves in just a few minutes, it breaks everything and he probably won't be able to live it down."

"Well, speaking of the eviction, lets get started. Before we start, both nominees will have a chance to plead their case. Gloss, you're up first."

Gloss stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Well, I feel like I haven't really had a chance to prove what I can do. If you let me stay, you might be able to get to know me and realize that I get a chance to play this game to my potential. I'm actually not that bad of a dude."

"Brutus, you're up. And try not to take as much time as Gloss did," Effie said

"I haven't had a chance to play and I really want to. Please keep me here."

"Well it's time for the live vote and eviction. Neither of the two nominees can vote. Cato, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Annie, you're up first."

Annie stood up and started her way to the diary room.

"Annie is feeling heart broken and she made no deals so her vote could go either way. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Johanna promised to keep Brutus safe but she could be go either way. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Cashmere is Gloss' sister. Her vote seems pretty obvious. Cashmere, please cast your vote to evict."

"Bye bye Brutus. I vote to evict you."

"Clove has been hanging around with Foxface to avoid the drama so she's a total wild card. Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict creepy Gloss."

"Foxface is Clove's best friend in the house. Her vote will most likely match Clove's. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I am voting to get rid of Gloss."

"Peeta knows about the Blondies alliance but he isn't in it. He may try to destroy them before they get power. Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I vote to evict Brutus."

"Gale has been talking to Brutus a lot this past week. His vote may seem obvious. Gale, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Glimmer created Blondies so her vote is pretty easy to guess. Glimmer, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to remove Brutus from the game."

"No one has spoken to Haymitch all week so he could go either way. Haymitch please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to get Gloss out of this game."

"Maysilee is not fond of the Blondies in any way. It would be wasted not to evict Gloss. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Marvel may not not able to speak well, but he knows who he wants to disappear. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict"

"Goss!"

"Gloss?"

"Ya."

"It's official. With eight votes to evict, Gloss will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see how the last few votes fall.

"Enobaria promised loyalty to Brutus this week. It would be a surprise for her to evict Brutus. Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Katniss has talked to Clove and Foxface a lot. They very well could of persuaded her decision. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Madge is a member of Blondies. She will probably stay loyal to the group. Madge, please cast your vote to evict."

"This pains me but I vote to evict Brutus."

Madge got up and went to the living room before sitting next to Gale.

"And the votes are in. As soon as a reveal the votes, the evicted house guest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather his belongings, and walk out the front door. By a vote of 10-4, Gloss, you will be leaving the Big Brother house."

Gloss stood up and he hugged Cashmere.

"It's okay," he whispered.

He said a few more goodbyes before picking up his bag.

"See you on the other side! Watch out for the Blondies! They are an alliance made of my sister, Glimmer, and Madge," he called.

Gloss walked out the door and up to Effie.

"Hey Effie!"

"Hello Gloss. Am I free to assume you weren't expecting that?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I knew Brutus has been doing a good job campaigning and I sat back not really caring."

"And why did you reveal your secret alliance on your way out?"

"I have a feeling that some people already know and it's going to get out. Plus, I think Glimmer or Madge may have been voted me out."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm the only guy. They probably want an all-girls alliance. Plus, my sister wouldn't do that. We made a deal before the game."

"Well in the event you were evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch.

* * *

**Cashmere: **I really hope you aren't watching this because that means you left me. Well you're my brother. I love you and I'll miss you.

**Glimmer: **Well, if you're watching this, you kind of screwed us over. You should have campaigned for votes.

**Annie: **You deserved this for not breaking up Finnick and Marvel before Finnick got expelled.

**Peeta: **Just so you know, I voted to keep you. That's all I have to say.

**Enobaria: **SUCKER!

**Brutus: **If you're watching this, perfect. That means I'm in the game and you're not! Ha! Serves you right!

**Marvel: **You're von uf the veasons I hafe a fat vip. I'm vad you're gawe.

* * *

"I'm so confused about what Marvel said," Gloss laughed.

"Just stay right there. When we come back, the house guests will participate the the second HOH of the summer," Effie stated.

* * *

"And we're back. Let's head to the backyard for the Head of Household competition," Effie announced.

In the backyard, Clove and Glimmer stood side by side in separate booths while everyone stood off to the side. The backyard was decorated like a Hollywood Red Carpet event.

"Welcome to 'How Well Do You Know Hollywood?' Cato, as the outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. This challenge will test your knowledge of basic knowledge star facts. If you buzz in first with the correct answer, you win. If your opponent buzzes in first but has the wrong answer, you move on. If you win, you get to choose the next two people to face off. Clove and Glimmer were randomly selected to go first. Are you ready?"

Both girls nodded so Effie asked the first question.

"Okay. Your question is about the book, 'The Hunger Games'. Who are the three main characters?"

Clove hit her buzzer the second Effie finished the question.

"Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, and Liam Hemsworth."

"That is correct. Glimmer, you are out. Clove, please select the next two people to compete."

"Cashmere and Madge," she declared as she stepped down.

Clove stepped down and Cashmere and Madge stepped up.

"Name one person who have recorded a version of 'These Boots are Made for Walking'."

It took a minute but Madge hit the buzzer.

"Olivia Holt?" she guessed.

"That's correct. Cashmere, you're out. Please select the next two people Madge."

"Clove and Foxface."

**Clove and Foxface:** I knew someone was going to do that. _Same here Clovely. I knew people were out to get us._

Clove and Foxface walked up to the booth.

"I'm throwing it," Foxface whispered to Clove.

"Name the New York rock group consisting of all girls dancing in perfect union."

Foxface slammed her hand on the buzzer. "The Rockettes!"

"That's correct. Clove, you're out. Foxface, choose the next match up."

"Sorry Clover. I value my life and my dad would kill me if I got that wrong," Foxface whispered to Clove.

"It's okay. Just win this," Clove whispered back.

After many more grueling rounds of competition, it was down to Foxface and Katniss.

"Final question ladies. Which teenage male singer was arrested with drunk driving?"

Foxface slammed her hand over the buzzer.

"District five threw a huge celebration when this happened because that singer was Justin Beiber!" **(A/N Am I the only one who got excited about this? I can't be the only person who thinks he deserved this.)**

"Congratulations Foxface! You are the new Head of Household! Cato, hand over that key to the HOH bedroom!" Effie announced.

Foxface and Clove screamed and hugged. Cato came and handed Foxface the key.

Everyone either high-fived or hugged Foxface.

* * *

_Gloss is gone and Foxface is in charge. Starting next chapter, we will have our first have-nots. Who will be have-nots? And who will Foxface nominate for eviction? This and more will be revealed in the next chapter of Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey readers. So I don't have dance, drama was cancelled, and I'm done all my homework from missing a week pf school. I no longer know what to do with my life for the rest of the weekend. Update then! Thank you my my reviewers and I'm really hoping to get more plus a couple of favorites and follows (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). This was an exact challenge from Big Brother and it was one of my favorites. And I'm mocking what happened in the challenge to one off the real people onto one of the characters. Alright. Here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Foxface walked into the house with her arm on Clove's neck.

"That's my girl Foxy," Clove laughed.

"And now we're in charge. But know I can't protect you from being a have-not," Foxface warned.

**Clove: **I don't want to tell Foxface but I'm going to trick Cato in the have/have-not competition to make sure I'm a have.

"I know what I'm doing," Clove smirked.

* * *

Cato and Marvel were outside lifting weights.

"So. What's going on with you and Clove?" Marvel asked.

"Still trying to win her heart. Anyone caught your eyes?" Cato replied.

"Foxface," Marvel muttered.

"Is it just because she's HOH?" Cato demanded.

"No. I love her red hair. Her green eyes have a power effect on me. Her pale skin speaks to me," he declared.

Cato stood up and walked away.

**Cato: **Marvel is weirding me out. I need this guy to be in an alliance with me, Clove and Foxface. We would be unstoppable. I'll approach them later.

* * *

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Foxface yelled as she came out of the diary room.

**Foxface: **I am so excited to see my HOH room.

**Clove: **Going to Foxface's HOH room is so awesome.

**Glimmer: **The last thing I want to do is go to Foxface's HOH room. It's a reminder that my group is the target because she hates us.

Everyone starts following Foxface up to her room. She unlocks the room and everyone goes inside. Clove and Foxface go for the care basket while everyone starts looking at pictures. Johanna picked up a picture.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Foxface turned her head and saw a picture of her with another red head.

"That's my big sister, Lavinia. I haven't seen her in years," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** As happy as I am to see that picture, I'm so sad. I miss Lavinia.

"Okay. Either I'm borrowing this or I'm stealing it!" Clove called.

Foxface turned around and saw Clove holding out a polish. It was by Morgan Taylor. The polish was silver but when the light hit it, you could see every color of the rainbow. The name was Fame Game. It was Foxface's favorite color too.

"That's my favorite polish! You can not have it!" she yelled at Clove in a joking matter.

"Fine!" Clove whined. "But I'm borrowing it!"

Everyone started to calm down and sat down. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"You know you don't have to be here if you don't want to," Foxface stated.

Glimmer stood up and marched out of the room. Cashmere and Madge followed her.

**Katniss: **That was just ridiculous and rude. You shouldn't just march out. This is huge for Foxface. And she didn't deserve that.

Foxface blew the hair off her face in frustration.

* * *

"Who's ready for the have/have-not competition?" Foxface yelled.

Everyone applauded and came to the living room before flopping down on the couch.

"Grab a color and change then meet me in the backyard!" Foxface called.

* * *

Everyone walked out into the backyard. There was a wall laying down connected to a platform. There was three bins on slime with four sprayers in them. On the platform, there were piles of of duct tape. There was a blue pile, a red pile and a green pile. Foxface stopped on a separate platform. She was in a knee-length duct tape dress. The bodice was black and white checkerboard print with a single black and white checkerboard strap. There was a tiered skirt with the tiers being blue, red, and green. She also a braided headband with the same colors at the tiers in her skirt. She also had some black and white checkerboard covered pumps with woven red, blue, and green bows with silver centers.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to 'Stuck On You'. As HOH, I am automatically a have. each team with have one member slip on a full body suit. The teams will all have ten minutes to use the duct tape in your team's color to duct tape them to the wall. At the end on the time, the wall will stand up. Last team with their person on the wall wins and they will select the team that will be this seasons first half-nots. Please note that there are buckets of slime. Once the challenge starts, the rest of the team may use use the sprayers to try to loosen the duct tape to make your opponents fall. Please select the person to be taped to the wall.

The blue team, which consisted of Clove, Cato, Marvel, Katniss and Peeta, selected Clove to be duct taped to the wall.

The red team, which consisted of Glimmer, Cashmere, Madge, Annie, and Gale, chose Annie.

The green team, which consisted of Enobaria, Brutus, Johanna, Haymitch, and Maysilee, chose Maysilee.

The three girls pulled on the body suits and laid down on the wall. Everyone else stood ready at the wait.

**Peeta: **I'm really excited about this challenge. When I wasn't baking, I always built things with duct tape.

**Cashmere: **I'm terrified for this challenge because I've never touched duct tape in my life plus I'm one of the main targets in the house.

"Ready?" Foxface asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Go!" Foxface yelled.

Everyone sprinted for the wall. The blue team grabbed all the rolls at once. Everyone partnered up. They planned for them to work at her feet and her neck and work to the middle forming a cocoon. The other two teams only took one roll per person at a time and worked solo to just get the person taped down.

**Clove: **I definitely think my team has the best strategy.

**Gale: **I don't mind losing if it means the Blondies are all have-nots after what they did to Foxface earlier.

Ten minutes quickly passed by. It was clear the the blue team had done the best job with the duct tape. The wall started rising so everyone, except the people duct taped to the wall, ran off the wall and the platform. They grabbed their sprayers and waited for Foxface's go.

"As soon as the wall has fully rose, you may start spraying slime," Foxface announced.

When they wall had finished rising, the blue and green team started spraying Annie with slime with the red team had two people on each person. Shortly later, Haymitch moved on to working on Clove.

**Annie: **I figured I would be targeted. I don't care if I have to be a have-not for this first week. I just want to see the Blondies as have-nots.

**Haymitch: **No one on my team told me that I was only supposed to spray Annie until she fell so I started working on Clove.

It didn't take long for everyone to break apart. Everyone had two people on them from each of the other teams. It also didn't take long for things to turn dangerous.

**Foxface: **From where I was standing, it looked like Clove had slid a little down the wall and deeper into her cocoon. I instantly knew things were about to go south.

Clove put her head up a little bit. She could feel the duct tape cutting into her neck.

**Clove: **I had slid down the wall because of the slime and I felt the duct tape cutting into my neck and I just couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe," Clove whispered. She met her eyes with Foxface's. "I can't breathe," she tried to call out.

"Guys!" Foxface yelled. "Clove can't breathe!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped spraying slime. Cato, Peeta, and Marvel jumped up onto the platform. Cato pulled at the duct tape and pulled it until he got in unstuck enough to grab onto Clove. Marvel took the duct tape and continued to pull as Cato grabbed Clove. He pulled her off the wall and into his arm. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her legs up and out of his way. Cato sat Clove onto the grass. Foxface came down and sat on her heels next to Clove. Maysilee looked at Clove.

**Maysilee: **I knew Clove's team had the best strategy and I expected them to win. Now that Clove is down, we need to make sure that my team wins.

"Get Annie!" Maysilee yelled.

All the teams grabbed their sprayers. The red team targeted Maysilee while the other two teams took on Annie. Gale then turned the tables and started to spray Annie. Glimmer glared at him.

**Glimmer: **Oh my god! I can't believe Gale has the nerve to throw this challenge! I will not be a have-not!

The blue and green team along with Gale heard a weird sound. They stopped and noticed Annie was slipping. Cato sprayed one last stream of slime and Annie went down. The green team celebrated. Haymitch went onto the platform and helped Maysilee down.

"Oh. The game's over," Foxface said completely oblivious since she was with Clove. "Congrats green team. You for sure are haves this week. Now please select a team to be have-nots."

The entire team look at Maysilee. They were letting her have the choice.

"The red team will be the have-nots," Maysilee announced.

"Sorry red team, you'll be this weeks have-nots. So blue team, you'll be haves," Foxface announced.

* * *

Everyone stood outside the door to the have-not room, still in their clothes from the last competition. Foxface started to unlock the door but was stopped by Johanna.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

Foxface opened the door. Inside the have not room was the look of a garbage dump. The beds were garbage bags full of newspaper. There was no real garbage in the room but there was a vent pumping the smell of a dump into the room. Foxface grabbed the car off one of the bed and read it.

"Sorry have-nots. You will get the comfort of living in a garbage dump. But don't worry. You won't have to eat garbage. An unlimited supply of Big Brother: Panem Edition slop will be provided for you," Foxface read.

"I need to get out of here before I pass out," Maysilee coughed. "That smell you need to get used to."

* * *

Foxface walked through the living room. It was nominations day. Everyone was sitting outside waiting for Foxface. She took her key out of the wall. She looked at Clove's picture.

**Clove:** Foxface is not going to nominate me. I feel safe with Foxface nominating people.

Her eyes fell upon Glimmer's picture.

**Glimmer:** I feel completely screwed over. I know that two of my girls are going to be on the block but I'm hoping I won't be on the block.

She looked at Cato's picture.

**Cato:** I'm a little nervous but not too nervous because Clove is Foxface's friend and she doesn't really want me around but I think she's more concerned about getting rid of Glimmer and her cronies.

She looked at Marvel's picture.

**Marvel:** I really don't want to be nominated because that's kind of proof she doesn't like me. But I feel like I'm safe because I helped Clove when the duct tape was choking her.

Foxface finished collecting the keys. She walked to room and placed the keys on the box. She put hers around her neck. She started to put the keys of her fellow house guests into the box. She wrapped the strings of the keys around them before placing them into the box.

**Foxface:** My decision was really easy. I don't care who goes home out of the two, just one of them has to leave.

Foxface opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she said.

Everyone came inside and sat down at the table. Foxface set the key cylinder on the center of the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until there are no keys left," Foxface said before unlocking and pulling out the first key. "Clove, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface," she said before pulling the next key. "Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thank you so much Foxface. Annie, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Brutus, you are safe.

"Thanks Foxface. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Gale, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Haymitch, you are safe."

There were one key left. Glimmer, Cashmere, and Madge were the only ones sitting without a key. Haymitch reached for the key and slowly pulled it out.

"Madge, you are safe."

Madge let out a deep breath.

"Thank you Foxface."

Glimmer and cashmere both looked down.

"I have nominated you, Glimmer, and you, Cashmere, for eviction. Nothing too personal but you both are targets in the house and this is best. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Foxface stated.

**Glimmer: **This is no surprise. I saw it happening but I wish it was Clove in my place even though I knew that couldn't happen.

**Cashmere: **_(nearly in tears)_ I really can't follow Gloss out that door. That will just be too humiliating. I won't be able to live it down in district one plus my family would be forever humiliated by my and Gloss leaving back to back.

* * *

_Glimmer and Cashmere are now on the block. But who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save Glimmer or Cashmere from the block? Plus, what other twist will come up? These will be revealed in the next chapter of Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, I was nearly hit by a car today (YOLO?) so I decided to update again. Don't question my logic! So I want to send a huge thank you out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Huge favor though. After this chapter, could you please get my story to 10 reviews? There won't be a punishment for not getting me there, but I decided for this story, every tenth reviewer will get to ask me a question. (10th, 20th, 30th...) I'm bored so ya. Either that or I'll do a shout out to that person if they prefer. ****I'm not sure if guests will be able to ask but I haven't decided yet. Probably not, sorry guests. Love you anyways! **I'm bored of this note so here's chapter number four.

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games, *insert ineligible talking here* own Big Brother, and anything else you recognize isn't own by me either. The plot is mine and it's the only thing I own.**

_"I have nominated you, Glimmer, and you, Cashmere, for eviction. Nothing too personal but you both are targets in the house and this is best. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Foxface stated._

_**Glimmer: **__This is no surprise. I saw it happening but I wish it was Clove in my place even though I knew that couldn't happen._

_**Cashmere: **__(nearly in tears) I really can't follow Gloss out that door. That will just be too humiliating. I won't be able to live it down in district one plus my family would be forever humiliated by my and Gloss leaving back to back. _

* * *

Everyone started to clear away from the table. Foxface started to take the key cylinder upstairs and everyone except Glimmer and Cashmere put there key back next to their picture. That's when Glimmer snapped.

"This is all your fault Clove!" she screamed.

Clove spun around and shot a glare to Glimmer.

"My fault? I'm not even HOH!" Clove screamed back.

"That isn't valid! Foxface is your best friend! You probably told her who to nominate!" Glimmer hissed.

"This is her HOH! I'm not controlling her and her HOH and she won't control me and mine!" Clove yelled.

"Here's the thing b****! I'm going to make sure you don't get a chance to be HOH! I'll stay then you and your little b**** friends are my targets!" Glimmer barked.

"Bring it b****!" Clove screamed.

Cato quickly got involved. He caught a charging Clove around her waist and picked her up. Her put her over his shoulder and carried her from the room and into the bedrooms. Glimmer stomped her foot and marched outside. Foxface emerged from her room and saw everyone just standing around looking frozen.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

* * *

Cashmere sat on the couch crying. Peeta walked through the room but stopped when he saw Cashmere.

"Hey Cashmere. What's wrong?" he asked.

"First, I'm a have-not. Now I'm on the block next to one of my best friends. Plus, I just lost Gloss and if I follow him, we'll both be humiliated and we'll be ridiculed in district one if we leave back to back," Cashmere confessed.

Peeta wrapped his arms around around Cashmere. Cashmere quickly embraced Peeta back. She cried into his shoulder.

**Cashmere: **I'm really grateful for Peeta being in the house. He so nice. And I may think he's a little cute.

Cashmere pulled away from Peeta. She looked into his crystal eyes and leaned in. Her lips met his. At that moment, Katniss started to walk into the living room. She saw Cashmere and Peeta kissing and she hid around the corner. She peeked around the corner.

**Katniss:** When I see Peeta kissing Cashmere, I don't why but I feel upset. Like she's taking something from me.

Katniss turned around and started back towards the backyard. She slumped down next to Maysilee.

"What's bugging you?" Maysilee asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Katniss muttered.

**Maysilee:** What is Katniss hiding?

* * *

Clove and Foxface were laying in lawn chairs by the pool tanning. Glimmer and her cronies walked outside. Cashmere and Madge both had big mixing bowls with them. The two of them scooped up water into the bowls. The stood in between the chairs. They looked at Glimmer who nodded. They poured the water on Clove and Foxface. The two of them shot up.

"Oops! Sorry!" Glimmer said sarcastically.

The two girls got off the chairs and marched off towards the house.

**Clove and Foxface:** I absolutely hate Glimmer! _Agreed Clovely. We need to remove them all from the game._ Glimmer first, then Cashmere and Madge.

* * *

"It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Foxface called.

Everyone let out a howl-like noise as they came and sat on the couch.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto. The HOH, the two nominees, and three people select by random draw. Would the two nominees please join me up here," Foxface read.

Glimmer and Cashmere stood up and stood on either side of Foxface.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Foxface announced.

Foxface reached into the container of Veto chips. She pulled out a chip and looked at it before showing it to the other house guests.

"Johanna," she announced.

Johanna smiled before going and standing next to Glimmer. Glimmer reached into the container and pulled out the first chip she touched.

"Clove," she hissed.

**Glimmer:** I am not only pissed that Clove is in this competition. I am also pissed that I'm the one that picked her.

Cashmere reached into the bag. She pulled a chip from the bottom of the container.

"Maysilee," she stated.

**Cashmere:** I'm nervous because there is not one person in this group that would take me off the block except me. I need to win.

**Glimmer:** I'm pretty much screwed.

"I also have to pick a host for the veto competition and since my Clover's up here, I choose my fellow ginger, Annie," Foxface smiled.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Foxface concluded.

* * *

Brutus, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, Marvel, and Cato were sitting outside on the couches.

"Did anyone notice that we are greatly out numbered?" Brutus asked.

"What if the girls are trying to pick us off one-by-one?" Marvel panicked.

"If they were, two of us would be on the block, not Glimmer and Cashmere," Gale pointed out.

"The girls aren't trying to get rid of us, but maybe we should get rid of them," Haymitch suggested.

"Well, at least the Blondies, Johanna, and Enobaria," Cato stated.

Peeta put his fist in. "Guymance?" he suggested.

Everyone shot down his idea but agreed to Cato.

* * *

"It's time for the Power of Veto competition!" Annie yelled. "Everyone to the back yard."

Annie was dress in a Phantom of the Opera mask. She also was in a long black fit and flare dress. There was a black lace high neck with long lace sleeves. She had her hair in a bun with a black top hat. The competing girls walked in the black yard. They were in long dresses and hats that matched Annie's except theirs were colored.

Glimmer was wearing pink.  
Cashmere was wearing orange.  
Maysilee was wearing yellow.  
Johanna was wearing green.  
Foxface was wearing blue.  
Clove was wearing purple.

The girls stood in booths with a button in their color by their hands.

"Welcome to 'Do You Know Who Said What?'. Earlier this week, we had everyone record a statement in the diary room. We are going to show you the video, but we blacked them out and mask their voice. She pay attention to the shadow and what they are saying. First to correctly guess three house guests win the power of Veto! Annie announced. "Ready? Here is the first house guest."

The six girls paid close attention to the screen as a girl's shape appeared.

"I am a huge fan of lamb stew with plums."

Foxface and Maysilee both hit the buzzer almost instantly but Maysilee hit the button first.

"That would be Katniss," she stated.

The black disappeared from the face and it was Katniss.

"Congratulations Maysilee. Katniss was correct. You receive the first point. Here is the second guest."

A guy's shadow appeared.

"Yo. I don't like people."

Johanna instantly hit the buzzer.

"Brutus," she stated.

The black disappeared and the face was Brutus.

"Correct Johanna. Brutus is correct. Here is the third person."

Another male face showed up.

"Clove-"

That was all it took for for Clove to buzz in.

"Cato."

The black disappeared and it was Cato.

Another male face showed up.

"What am I supposed to say?"

The girls all laughed. Maysilee and Cashmere both reached for the buzzer but Maysilee beat her to it.

"I believe that's Peeta."

The black disappeared to reveal a very confused Peeta.

"Maysilee only needs one more to win. Here is the fifth house guest," Annie announced

A girl's shadow appeared.

"Rawr?"

Maysilee hit the buzzer as fast as she could.

"Enobaria?"

The black cleared and it was Enobaria.

"Congratulations Maysilee! You have won the Power of Veto!" Annie announced.

Clove and Foxface hugged Maysilee. Maysilee ran up to Annie who put the Power of Veto around her neck.

* * *

Annie walked through the house still in her dress from the last competition.

"Annie!" Foxface called from upstairs.

Annie jumped and looked around.

"Come up here!" Foxface called.

Annie eyes fell on Foxface who had already changed. She started up the steps and walked into Foxface's HOH room. In there sat Clove and Maysilee as well as Foxface.

"We need to talk," Maysilee declared.

Annie shrugged and sat down.

"We need to form an alliance," Clove stated.

"I'm in," Annie said.

"We figured," Foxface stated. "We also need a little bit on muscle though. A guy or two."

"I say Cato and Marvel. They are both young. They are strong. They could be muscle," Annie suggested.

It took a little convincing but Clove and Foxface finally agreed. Clove didn't really want Cato and Foxface was nervous about being around her crush, Marvel. Finally, Foxface went and brought the two boys up. The two agreed without hesitation.

"What are we calling ourselves?" Cato asked.

"How about Victorious Secret?" Clove suggested.

"I like it," Maysilee shrugged.

The group agreed. They decided their first target would be the Blondies.

* * *

Maysilee walked across the living room. She stopped in the kitchen and looked at the picture board. She looked at all of the Blondies' pictures.

**Glimmer: **I know for a fact I'm not coming off the block. If if she uses it, I'm stuck up here.

**Cashmere: **I'm really scared right now. I need Maysilee to save me. I can't become a disgrace to my family.

**Madge:** It may sound mean but I hope Maysilee doesn't use the POV because I really don't want to be on the block.

Maysilee grabbed the Veto necklace and put it around her neck. She opened the door to the back yard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," she called.

Everyone came into the room. Maysilee stood in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Foxface has nominated Glimmer and Cashmere for eviction but I have the power to Veto one of her nominations. I win now give each nominee a chance to plead her case. Glimmer, you are first," Maysilee announced.

Glimmer stood up and faced Maysilee.

"I'm not going to waste my breath because I already know what your going to do," Glimmer barked.

She sat down and Cashmere stood up.

"Maysilee, I know I haven't been a good person but I just watched my twin walk out the door. Please take me down so I don't have to follow him," Cashmere pleaded.

"Well ladies. I have decided to use the power of veto," she paused. "On no one."

Maysilee put the necklace in the box and shut it. Everyone started to rise.

**Maysilee:** I don't feel bad about my decision. This is what's best for Victorious Secret.

**Glimmer:** I knew that b**** wasn't going to use the POV.

**Cashmere:** Sorry Gloss. I may be joining you sooner than we wanted and expected.

* * *

_Who will leave the house? Glimmer or Cashmere? And what will happen when a new Head Of Household is crowned? What will happen to the Blondies and the newly formed Victorious Secret? All be revealed next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm going to be honest with you here. I put probably five hours into every chapter I write and it almost makes me a little mad that people aren't really reviewing. So thank you to the five people that reviewed. I love you five! Anyways, I'm making myself mad and I'm feeling like my chest is tightening in anger so here is chappie number five. Oh! I also took a nice nap on my couch around 7 at night and I'm engaged to Cleverbot (don't ask).**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

"Today one of us leaves," Glimmer said to Cashmere while the two of them and Madge were swinging in the hammock.

"Please don't say that," Cashmere choked out.

**Cashmere:** I don't like thinking that either Glimmer or I will be walking out of the house later tonight. It's depressing.

"Later, it will be down to just a duo," Madge whispered.

"We'll find a way out of this," Glimmer stated. "We will."

* * *

Clove, Foxface, Cato, Marvel, Annie, and Maysilee were sitting in Foxface's HOH room.

"This could be our last time in here for a whole week," Annie frowned.

"No," Cato barked. "One of us has to win HOH so we keep the power."

"We can only hope we win. I know I can't," Foxface sighed.

"There's still five of us competing. We still have a good shot. We need to keep hope," Maysilee pointed out.

**Maysilee:** We can't give up hope. If we do, we will lose.

Marvel covered his face with a pillow then lowered it. "Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

"Marvel has a point. If we think we can win, we will win," Clove stated.

**Clove:** We need this. And we need to keep this a secret

* * *

Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were outside throwing a football around.

"Do you think Cashmere is going or Glimmer?" Gale asked.

"I kind of want to see Cashmere go," Katniss stated.

"Really? Glimmer needs to go," Peeta declared.

**Katniss:** I hate Cashmere and she needs to go!

**Gale:** I don't get what's going on with Katniss. The house wants Glimmer gone. Why does she want Cashmere to go all of a sudden.

**Peeta:** Oh no. I think I know why Katniss wants Cashmere gone.

* * *

Brutus, Haymitch, Enobaria, and Johanna were in the living room playing cards.

"Yahtzee!" Haymitch yelled slamming his cards down.

"We aren't playing Yahtzee. Plus, that isn't a Yahtzee. It isn't even a card game," Johanna pointed out.

"We're playing Go Fish," Brutus declared.

"I quit," Haymitch said before walking away.

**Enobaria:** Boredom does not exist in this house.

* * *

Foxface walked out of her HOH room with the game 'Apples to Apples' in her hands. She went outside into the backyard.

"Anyone up for a game of 'Apples to Apples'?" she asked.

Everyone except the Blondies went inside to the table. Foxface opened the box and pulled out three decks of card. She put a green set in the middle then shuffled two red decks together. She gave everyone seven cards. She reached and flipped over the first green card.

"Easygoing," she read.

Everyone picked a card and handed it to Foxface. She shuffled them before reading them.

"Reading. Napping. Charging rhinos. Breastfeeding. A fuzzy robe. Travelling. Airplane food. Teddy bears. Picnic in the park. A fedora. Wood. Queen Elizabeth," she read. " I gotta give it to charging rhinos." **(A/N Believe it or not, I won for that in a game of Apples to Apples.) **

Clove smiled and took the card. "I always win for that at home."

**Clove:** Whenever me and my brothers played Apples to Apples at home and the word was easygoing, the only way to guarantee victory was to use the charging rhinos card.

Clove took the deck and game everyone new card except for Foxface. She then turned over the green card.

"Respectable."

Everyone took a minute before giving Clove a card. She shuffled then started reading.

"Dogs. Police. Teachers. Monkeys. Hobo. President. Prostitute. Nerds. Scientists. Foxes. Hell. Angel," she read. "Gotta give it to Foxes."

Foxface took the green card. Cato gave everyone a new red card except for Clove. He turned over the green card.

"Stupid."

Clove almost instantly had a chose for Cato. Everyone else finally gave Cato a card. He shuffled and started to read the cards out.

"Love. Wearing clothes. Pantene. Diapers. The Hunger Games. **(A/N My brother gave this card to me on the word stupid in Apples to Apples. I wanted to slap him.)** Prom. Pearl necklace. Public buses. The color orange. Bart Simpson. Diaries. Intelligence," Cato stated. "Prom."

Clove smiled and took the green card. Marvel handed out new cards. He then flipped over the green card.

"Fashionable."

Everyone slipped a card to Marvel. After shuffling the cards, he started to read them.

"Polka dot jeans. Sequins. Ball gown. Centipedes. Fashion. Edward Cullen. Soup. Marvel (the comic brand). Basketball. Bumblebees. Ninjas. Hot dogs," he smiled. "Whoever said Marvel gets my vote."

Foxface laughed. Clove realized it was Foxface and high-fived her.

**Foxface:** I knew that would work.

Foxface grabbed the green card. Maysilee took the deck of cards and started to hand out cards. She flipped over the green card.

"Realistic."

Clove and Foxface both had instant answers. Everyone else took a few seconds.

"The Empire State Building. Super Bowl. Star Wars. Cartoons. Wine glasses. Oxygen. Heaven. Barnacles. Transformers. Plasma screen TVs. The Jackson Five. Turkeys," she read. "Oxygen."

Clove grabbed the green card.

"How the h*** are you and Foxface getting all the cards?" Gale asked.

"Knowing how to play the judges," Clove and Foxface said in union.

Johanna took the deck and handed out cards. She flipped over the green card.

"Scary."

Everyone slipped a card over to Johanna. She didn't shuffle the cards before reading them.

"Horror movies. Butterflies. Parties. Clowns. Bobble heads. Belt buckles. Fear. Makeup. Bears. Berets. High heels. Machetes," she read. "Clowns all the way."

**Johanna:** I don't wanna talk about it.

Clove threw her cards down.

"I'm at four green cards. Game over," she said.

Clove and Foxface took off to Foxface's room.

"I demand a rematch!" Cato yelled.

* * *

Enobaria and Johanna were running around the edge of the backyard.

"Who are you voting to evict?" Johanna asked.

"Glimmer," Enobaria replied. "You?"

"Same," Johanna replied.

**Enobaria:** I really like hanging out with Johanna. She seems like the kind of person I want to be friends with.

"Let's hope we aren't the only ones to want her gone," Enobaria hissed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room with Glimmer and Cashmere in the nominee chairs.

"House guests," Effie announced. "In just a minute, the live voting will begin. First lets deal with some questions. Foxface, your rein of terror is about to end. Are you nervous that you'll be the target next week?"

"No," she stated. "I did what, not only I wanted, but the house wanted. I don't feel like I put a target on my back."

"Okay. Madge, tonight, you have to evict one of your friends and break up your alliance. Are you scared?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose one of my girls and I'm nervous that I'm going to vote wrong."

"Alright. It's time for the live voting to begin. Neither of the two nominees is allowed to vote. Foxface, as HOH, you will not be allowed to vote. Madge, you are up first."

"Madge is a member of the Blondies. There were no promises made. Madge please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Clove hates Glimmer. Her vote seems obvious. Clove, please cast you vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Cato is a member of Victorious Secret. He should likely vote like Clove. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Marvel is also in Victorious Secret. His vote will match what is alliance chose. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Brutus has issues with both girls. He could vote either way. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict.

"I vote to evict Glimmer.

"Johanna said she was voting to evict Glimmer. Will she follow through? Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Maysilee will likely vote with the other members of Victorious Secret. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"It's official. With seven votes to evict, Glimmer will be leaving the house tonight. Lets see how the rest of the votes fall. Katniss swore to get Cashmere out of the house. Lets she if she votes that way. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Annie belongs to Victorious Secret. She should very well be voting out Glimmer. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Haymitch has been quiet. How will his vote fall? Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Gale said goodbye to Glimmer before the eviction. What does that mean? Gale please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Peeta said he wanted to evict Glimmer. Will he? Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

Peeta made his way back to the living room before taking his seat on the couch.

"The votes are in," Effie announced. "When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings, and walk out the door. By a vote of 12-1, Glimmer, you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Glimmer stood up. She hugged and said goodbye to Cashmere and Madge. She flipped off Clove and Foxface before leaving the house. She walked out and took a seat beside Effie.

"Hello Glimmer. Were you expecting this?"

"Yes I was. I knew the Clove and Foxface were planning to get rid of me.

"But the vote was twelve to one. That means everyone except one person voted you out."

"They put together the plan to get rid of me."

"Well Glimmer, in the event you were evicted tonight, your fellow house guests taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch."

* * *

**Cashmere:** If you are watching this. It means you left. But, better you than me.

**Clove: **Ha ha! You deserved this.

**Foxface:** Thank the lord that you left.

**Brutus:** The house already is better with you gone.

**Cato:** Finally! You will finally be leaving me alone.

**Peeta:** Glad you came, happier that you're gone.

* * *

"Ouch," Glimmer said.

"Glimmer, stay right there. In a moment, we'll be back for the HOH competition," Effie announced.

* * *

Everyone stood outside in booths. Foxface was sitting off to the side.

"Ready for this? This is a true or false competition. Foxface, as outgoing HOH, you are ineligible to compete. Question one. In Clove and Glimmer's fight, Glimmer called Clove a b**** twice or more."

Clove, Cato, Annie, Maysilee, and Johanna chose false.

Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Madge chose true.

"The answer is false. she called Clove it once and her friends it once. Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Madge are out. Please reset and step down.

**Enobaria:** And now I realize that I was wrong.

"Question two. When Thresh left the house, it was the only time he didn't smile.

Everyone except Annie and Clove chose true.

"The answer is false. Cato, Maysilee, and Johanna, please reset and step down. Question three. In the very first challenge, The first male to fall was Gloss."

Annie set her answer to false while Clove set hers to true."

"The answer is true. Congratulations Clove, you are the new Head of Household! Foxface, please hand over that key."

Clove screamed and ran at Foxface. The two embraced before Foxface put the key around her neck. Clove was hugging people and high-fiving them.

* * *

_Glimmer has left the house and Clove took over. How will this change the game? How will Victorious Secret keep their power? And who will be nominated for eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So today my dance instructor and I spent half my practice talking about how accident prone I am. Great use of time, huh? *starts to do cup song but stops* Sorry for going so off topic. Are you ready? Remember that my deal from the author's note in chapter four still stands. Okay. Here is the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Jett, and Cephas.**

Cato, Marvel, and Peeta were outside playing football. Peeta was running so that Cato would pass him the ball. Cato threw the ball. Peeta caught it and turned knocking Johanna into the pool.

"I'm so sorry Jo!" Peeta spat out in a panic. "I didn't see you there."

'It's fine," Johanna grumbled as she climbed out.

**Johanna:** Peeta better learn to sleep with one eye open.

Johanna marched inside. Marvel walked up to Peeta and took the ball from his hands.

"At least you caught this," he said holding the ball up.

* * *

Cashmere, Madge, and Maysilee were in the bathroom. Cashmere and Madge were doing their make-up while Maysilee was curling her long hair for the day.

"Hey Maysilee," Cashmere stated. "We have a proposal for you."

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Maysilee barked.

**Maysilee:** I don'y care if I seem like a bitch. I know what they are going to ask.

"Come on. All we want is for you to take Glimmer's spot in our alliance," Madge stated.

Maysilee unplugged her curling iron. She walked into the kitchen where Foxface and Clove were making pancakes for everyone.

"Do you guys know where a plug in is?" she asked.

"What's wrong with the ones in the bathroom?" Clove asked.

"I'll explain later. Well where do you think I can find one?" Maysilee asked.

"Try the bedrooms," Foxface said.

Maysilee nodded and walked to the bedrooms.

"What do you think that was about?" Clove asked.

"Cashmere and Madge were the only two in there with her. It has to do with them," Foxface declared.

**Clove:** I swear to God. Cashmere and Madge better leave them alone. They are putting themselves in my cross hairs.

Foxface flipped a pancake up in the air. "They better watch out with you in charge."

* * *

Annie and Katniss were outside playing pool with Enobaria and Brutus. They were playing teams.

"Who do you think voted for Cashmere?" Brutus asked before sinking a solid colored ball.

"Madge," Enobaria declared before missing her shot.

"That makes most sense. Glimmer controls them so Madge thought of her safety if Glimmer stayed," Annie agreed.

**Katniss:** I'm the one who voted for Cashmere. But if people think it was Madge, that's makes me feel safe.

"I couldn't agree more," Katniss said with a smile.

* * *

Haymitch and Gale were both sleeping in the superhero room. A loud buzzer went over the house and the two shot awake.

"What was that?" Haymitch asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Gale looked at the clock on the wall. "It's noon so I guess an alarm clock."

"You guys want pancakes?" Foxface asked as she opened the door.

"Sure," Gale muttered.

"There's plates for you two on the table. Clove and I made pancakes," she said before disappearing.

**Haymitch:** If I didn't know better, I would assume those two girls are up to something.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table except Clove and Foxface.

"No way you can do that," Foxface laughed.

"That's what my brothers' said. And they were wrong," Clove declared.

Clove scooped up a pancake onto the flipper. She prepared it. Clove launched it and it landed perfectly on the top of the stack. Everyone looked at Clove then clapped.

"Impressive," Cato smirked,

**Johanna:** I don't say this often, but that is impressive.

**Annie:** How does Clove do that?

* * *

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Clove yelled.

Applause and cheers filled the house as Clove led the house up to her room. She unlocked the door and everyone walked in. Clove saw a picture and went for it. It was a picture of her and her brother. Cephas had his arms around the twins. Clove and Jett had there arms behind Cephas and the other one draped by their side. Clove put the picture down and walked over to her care basket. She saw a navy box and opened it. Inside was her heart locket that unfolds to see her and both of her brothers.

"I know for a fact that my twin packed this," Clove laughed as she shuffled through the care package.

**Clove:** No one in my family knows I like chocolate covered bacon except for my twin.

Foxface lifted a picture up.

"Clover?" she asked.

Clove turned around and looked at the picture. It was of Clove and Jett. They were sitting back to back with their arms connected. They were partially standing.

"Jett and I entered a contest to see who could stand up the quickest, back to back with their connected. We won," Clove explained.

"You and your twin. What losers," Cashmere scoffed.

**Clove and Foxface: ***in union* It's obvious who the new Glimmer is.

* * *

"It's time for the have/have not competition! Get changed and meet me in the backyard!" Clove screamed as she came out of the diary room.

Everyone changed and went into the backyard. Clove was in red competition wear. Haymitch, Brutus, Johanna, and Enobaria were also in red. Maysilee, Annie, Foxface, Cato, and Marvel were in green. Cashmere, Madge, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were in yellow.

"Welcome to Apple Toss. Three people will be chained together. They will hand apples along the line then pass it to a person standing behind the blue line. Then will then throw the apple over the wall. The fifth team mate will be behind the wall with a basket around their waste. Every apple they catch in their team color will be one point. And no hands whoever has the basket. Whoever has the least apples in the end will be the have-nots. I will be competing to make the teams fair but I will be a have no matter what the results are. Are you ready teams? Get into positions. The bell will signal the start of the challenge. Good luck," Clove read.

Everyone got into position. Clove, Maysilee, and Madge were catching the apples. Brutus, Cato, and Peeta were throwing the apples. Everyone else was chained together with the people in their team color. The buzzer sounded and the lines started passing apples down. Brutus tossed his first apple and Clove caught it. The same thing happened with Cato and Maysilee. Peeta threw the first apple and Madge screamed and ran from it. The game continued on for ten minutes. The final apple count was 17 apples for the red team, 14 for the green team, and 0 for the yellow team because Madge kept running from the apples.

"Sorry Madge, Cashmere, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. You will be the have-nots for the week," Clove announced.

* * *

Clove was in her HOH room going through her care basket when there was a knock on her door. She turned around.

"Come in!" she called.

Cashmere and Madge came in the room. Clove huffed before sitting on her bed and grabbing her honey colored bear dressed like a snow princess and pulling it onto her lap.

"What could you two possibly have to say to me?" Clove asked.

"We just wanted to ask if there was any possibility that you won't nominate us. We really want to work with you," Madge stated.

**Clove:** That was a horrible lie! I know for a fact that I was and I still am the biggest target of the Blondies. I'll play along though.

"Oh really? That's," Clove paused. "Something."

There was a knock on the door. Maysilee walked in.

"Clove, can I talk to you?" Maysilee asked. She turned to Cashmere and Madge. "Alone."

Cashmere and Madge both rolled their eyes. They walked out of the room.

"Clove. We need to talk," Maysilee barked. "Cashmere and Madge want me to join them as Glimmer's replacement."

"They just asked me to join them!" Clove hissed.

**Maysilee:** Argh!

**Clove: **That was-

**Maysilee:** Unbelievable!

**Clove: **How could they?

**Maysilee: **We need-

**Clove:** REVENGE!

"I'll deal with this," Clove hissed.

* * *

Clove marched through the living room. It was nominations day. She reached the picture board. She looked at Cashmere's picture.

**Cashmere:** I have no idea what Maysilee said to Clove but I really hope it won't screw Madge and me.

Her eyes fell upon Madge's picture.

**Madge:** I just know that Clove is going to put me on the block. I feel terrified.

She looked at Maysilee's picture.

**Maysilee:** I really hope that Clove's going to nominate Cashmere and Madge. They are trying to play some risky cards.

Clove finished collecting keys before marching off to her room. She put her key around her neck before placing keys into the cylinder.

**Clove:** I know exactly who I'm nominating. The deserve all that is coming to them.

Clove took the final two keys and wrapped the strings around the keys. She put the keys the a box and shut it. She walked outside.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she called.

Everyone came inside and sat at the table. Clove brought the cylinder down and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will the the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Clove stated before pulling out the first key. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Haymitch, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Gale, you are safe."

There were three keys left. Gale grabbed the key and pulled it out.

"Brutus, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove," Brutus whispered.

"I have nominated you, Cashmere, and you, Madge, for eviction. I don't know if you know that I know but I know. That's why you two are on the block. And with that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Clove stated.

**Cashmere:** I had a feeling we could do nothing to stay off the block.

**Madge:** I would be upset with Clove but I'm too busy being confused about what Clove said.

* * *

_Cashmere and Madge are now on the block. But who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Cashmere or Madge? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So here's what happened. Last night, I tried to update for you. I was just about to hit copy after I highlighted the whole document. I hit paste. I froze and the next thing I knew, chapter 6 was staring me in the face. I spent four hours writing it for you guys. I screamed, I said I wanted to shoot myself, then I burst in tears and cried for an hour. I'm so happy I have the family I do because my parents both hugged me trying to make me feel better. Then, this morning, my brother hugged me before we went to school. I feel so blessed to have my family. But I do have a little bit of bad news. I'm deciding to take a little break from Fanfiction. I have drama regionals 21st and 22nd. I'm going to focus on drama until then. I'll be back after that. I may update once or twice in my break period but only if I'm extremely bored. I'm still pretty sad about what happened. If you all could, can you please get me to 15 reviews+ while I'm gone. t would mean the world to me. No punishment if you don't. But don't forget my deal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize.**

Clove picked the key cylinder up off the table and started to carry it up to her room. Cashmere glared at Foxface then started yelling.

"This is all your fault Foxface!" she screamed.

"My fault? I'm not even HOH!" Foxface yelled back.

Clove ears perked up at the conversation. She looked over the ledge and started calling down to Foxface.

**Clove:** This was deja vu to me.

"Don't forget Cash," Clove called down. "Glimmer yelled these same things at me and look where she is now."

Cashmere turned to the balcony and glared at Clove.

"But Glimmer wasn't able to win Veto! I'm going to then you will pay," she then turned to Foxface. "And you will pay."

Cashmere marched out of the room and dragged Madge with rolled her eyes and walked into her room to put the key cylinder up there. Everyone was looking around the room.

"Did anyone else get the feeling of deja vu?" Johanna asked.

**Enobaria:** Johanna's right. Deja vu.

* * *

Cashmere marched into the bathroom, scissors in hand. Annie was in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked.

Cashmere saw a white tank top on the counter. She picked it up and started to cut it up. She set the ball of fabric down.

"Cashmere!" Annie yelled. "_What_ are you doing?"

Cashmere turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Foxface entered the room and few minutes later.

"Hey Annie. Have you seen a white tank top in here?" Foxface asked.

Annie jaw dropped when Foxface's eyes fell on a pile of white fabric. Her eyes widened and her face paled.

"Annie! Did you see who did this?" Foxface asked.

"Cashmere," Annie whispered.

**Foxface:** Cashmere is such a b****! What she did to my tank top is unnecessary!

* * *

Maysilee, Clove, and Katniss were lounging out in the pool.

"Did you hear what Cashmere did to Foxface?" Katniss asked.

"Of course. Foxface told me shortly after it happened," Clove stated.

"Why would she do that?" Maysilee asked.

"She's a b****," Clove replied.

All three girls started laughing.

"We need to make sure Cashmere leaves. We should campaign against her," Katniss declared.

"Oh please," Maysilee scoffed. "After what she did to Foxface, she became public enemy number one. She's leaving for sure."

**Maysilee:** It would be a surprise if Cashmere stayed.

**Katniss:** I'm a little concerned. What if Cashmere wins Veto?

"I hope Cashmere leaves this week," Clove hissed.

* * *

"Hey everyone," Clove called in a bored tone. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition."

Everyone came into the living room. Cashmere and Madge took their seats in their nominee chairs.

"Only three people will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of House, the two nominees, and three people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Clove read.

Cashmere and Madge looked at each other before walking up and standing on either side of Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove read.

Clove fished into the bowl and pulled out a chip and read it. She smirked then flicked it at Foxface.

"You, my dear," she stated.

Foxface smiled and came and stood between Clove and Madge.

**Foxface:** This couldn't be better. If Maysilee, Annie, Cato, or Marvel are picked as well as the other two, we are set.

Cashmere reached into the bowl. She mixed up the chips before grabbing one. She pulled it out and read it.

"Peeta," she cooed.

**Cashmere:** I picked my cutie. He will absolutely save me!

Madge's hand was shaking as she reached into the bowl. She pulled out a chip and read it with a shaky voice.

"Brutus," she read.

**Madge:** I'm terrified! I'm the only one who would save me!

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. I choose Maysilee," Clove announced. "Big Brother will in form us when the competition is to begin. Good luck."

* * *

Brutus and Peeta were the only two sitting in the living room.

"Brutus?" Peeta asked.

Brutus sat up and turned to Peeta.

"What are going to do if you win the Veto?" Peeta asked.

"I'm throwing the competition. I won't win. What would you do?" Brutus replied.

"I don't know," Peeta muttered.

That was when Cashmere came into the room twirling her hair around her finger.

**Cashmere:** I'm going to play Peeta to make sure he'll save me if he wins.

"Hey Pete," she cooed. "Can I talk to you?" she glared at Brutus. "Alone."

Brutus rolled his eyes and walked from the room Cashmere sat as close to Peeta as she possibly could. Peeta adjusted himself uncomfortably.

"Peeta-pie?" she asked. "You promise you'll save me from the block?"

"I don't know," Peeta muttered.

"What?" Cashmere barked losing her sweet tone.

**Peeta:** The house wants Cashmere down. I don't want to put a target on my back.

* * *

Maysilee, Johanna, Clove, Annie, Foxface, and Enobaria were all hanging out outside.

"I'm so excited to see Cashmere go," Enobaria stated.

"Her leaving isn't coming fast enough," Foxface muttered.

"Honestly, when I all the Blondies alliance is gone, it will be great. Then, if I never see them again, it will be too soon," Clove declared.

**Johanna:** It's great that the house wants the Blondies gone. The sooner, the better.

"Maysilee to the diary room. Maysilee to the diary room," a voice called over the house.

"It's my time to shine," Maysilee smirked before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Maysilee jumped out of the diary room wearing a cheer leading outfit. She clapped twice before pumping her fist into the air.

"Lets go! It time for Veto!" she called.

Everyone was sitting in the backyard on bleachers. The yard was decorated like a football field. There were trampoline at the far end with a foam box put behind them. The competitors walked out in cheerleader uniforms. Maysilee stood on a platform off to the side in a uniform that matched the girls. They cheerleader dresses were short with shorts sewn in. The top was a tank top with a v-neck cut. The dresses were colored in a different color for each person. There were two thin white strips of white along the edge of the skirt. There were also two thin strips of white along the edge of the neckline. There was also a strip of white across the chest with the person's name written in their color. There was also a thin white X across the person's waist. They boys' outfits were t-shirts with crew necks and long pants. Everyone had on white tennis shoes with their color laces. The girls also had their hair in ponytails with a white cheerleader bow with their accents being their color. Maysilee's uniform was slightly different with BB being in the place of her name. Her uniform was gold.

Cashmere was wearing pink.  
Madge was wearing orange.  
Brutus was in yellow.  
Peeta was in green.  
Foxface was wearing blue.  
Clove was wearing purple.

**Foxface: ** Clove or I need to win this. We're in danger if Cashmere or Madge win.

"Welcome everyone to the Veto competition. Competitors, you must run down your football field and jump onto your trampoline into your box pit. In there, there are two half Veto pieces. Bring them, one at a time, down your field and put them into your cut out. First person to buzz in will both pieces wins the golden Power of Veto," Maysilee read. "Please take your place at the starting line."

Everyone lined up. Clove looked down the line at Cashmere and Madge.

"Hey Cash! Madge!" she called.

The two glared at Clove.

"Good luck," Clove smirked.

**Clove:** Thank you Cephas and Jett for forcing me to do cheer leading and gymnastics.

Maysilee blew the whistle and the group ran off. Clove and Foxface both found their first pieces rather quickly. They both ran back to their bins.

**Foxface:** When I was running back to my bin, I saw Brutus laying on top of all of his foam boxes. I've never seen anyone throw a challenge that well.

Madge and Peeta both stumbled out of their bins with their first pieces. They ran back and jumped into their bins. Cashmere followed shortly.

"Everyone has one piece except for Brutus who doesn't seem to want to do anything," Maysilee announced.

**Brutus:** It's fun to lay in a pit of foam boxes. That's all I learned.

Clove found her second/last piece. She jumped onto her trampoline and jumped a few times before running down the field and putting the last piece in her cutout. She hit the purple buzzer by her cut out and a horn sounded. Clove screamed.

"Congratulations Clove. You have won the golden Power of Veto!" Maysilee announced.

Foxface jumped out of her bin and ran at Clove and tackled her into a hug. Cashmere and Madge both just marched inside.

**Gale:** I think Cashmere and Madge are acting ridiculous. They lost. Not a big deal.

* * *

Clove was in her bathroom taking the hair out of the ponytail to fix it. Clove was tying her hair up with the bow when there was a knock on the door. Cashmere and Madge stormed in.

"Come in?" Clove said.

"We need to talk," Cashmere barked.

"What could you two possibly have to say to me?" Clove barked back.

"We wanted to ask if there was any chance that you would take one of us down and put Maysilee up. She doesn't deserve to be here," Madge stated.

Clove whipped around to face the two blondes.

**Clove:** I don't think they just realized what they just did.

"Maysilee doesn't deserve to be here? Maysilee doesn't deserve to be here. Maysilee has actually won a competition! Neither of you have won anything! Both of you had at least one time when your lives depended on you winning a competition! Neither of you have won anything! Neither of you deserve to be here! Maysilee does! Now get out!" Clove yelled.

Cashmere and Madge both marched out of Clove's room. Maysilee walked in.

**Maysilee:** I heard yelling coming from Clove's room and I also heard my name so I decided to investigate.

"What's going on?" Maysilee asked.

"They want me to take one of them of the block and put you up," Clove explained.

Maysilee's smile faded. "We will get them."

* * *

Clove marched through the living room. She stopped at the picture board and put the Veto necklace around her neck. She looked at Cashmere's picture before her eyes flicked to Madge's.

**Cashmere:** I already know what Clove's going to do and I'm worried

**Madge:** I want to cry. I know I'm going to be stuck on the block.

She looked at Maysilee's picture.

**Maysilee:** I can't believe Cashmere and Madge had the nerve to march up to Clove's room and tell her to nominate me. They knew what Clove was going to do yet they decided to put a bigger target on their back. Wow!

Clove walked to the backyard and opened the door.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," she called.

Everyone came inside and sat on the couches. Cashmere and Annie took their spots in their chairs.

"This is the Veto ceremony. I have nominated Cashmere and Madge for eviction. But now I have the power to Veto one of my nominations. I will give each of you a chance to plead your case. Cashmere, you are first," Clove announced.

"I'm not even going to bother," Cashmere hissed.

"Okay. Madge, you're up," Clove stated.

"I know I've been wrong. But I don't feel like I've had a true opportunity to play. Please consider," Madge begged.

"Okay. Well I feel this is obvious. I have decided not to use the Power of Veto," Clove said before shutting the necklace in the box. "You both deserve to sweat about this."

**Cashmere: **I knew Clove would do that.

**Madge:** Of course.

**Clove:** Mwah ha ha! I feel like that was deserved.

* * *

_Cashmere and Madge stayed on the block. Who will evicted from the Big Brother house? Cashmere or Madge? And who will be crowned the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. What's up my bitches? I got a little time on my hands so I decided to throw together a chapter for you guys. I feel evil for this chapter but it had to be done. And it had to be done while my brother and I watch 'Dude, Where's My Car?'. Here comes four hours of writing then, hopefully, a post. I really don't want to lose another four hours of writing after I finish this. Screaming and crying right now is the last thing I want to do. Wish me luck.**

**Huge shout out BananaLlama6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own Clove's brothers and Isabelle.**

Clove and Foxface sat down in Clove's room on the couch. Maysilee was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table painting her nails a beautiful blue. Haymitch walked in. Maysilee gazed up at him. She grabbed the nail polish removing while looking at Haymitch. She put it to her lips and took a drink. She spit it out instantly. Clove looked at her.

"What did you just do?" Clove asked.

"I drank nail polish remover," Maysilee choked out.

**Foxface:** What was Maysilee thinking? There has to be a least one moment when you realize, 'Hey! This isn't my water bottle'.

**Maysilee:** I was so distracted by Haymitch, I picked up the nail polish remover. I thought it was my water. It was horrible.

Maysilee ran into the bathroom and started washing her mouth out and gargling water. Clove on the other hand grabbed the nail polish remover and walked into the bathroom with Foxface and Haymitch on her heels.

"It says, if ingested, rinse mouth really well and contact your local poison control. Get keep washing your mouth out," Clove said.

Foxface grabbed Clove and pulled her from the bathroom. Haymitch walked up behind Maysilee and rubbed her back.

**Haymitch:** I felt kind of bad for Maysilee. And she may or may not be really cute in my eyes.

* * *

Johanna, Katniss, Annie, and Enobaria were sitting in the living room playing cards.

"I had a really good idea," Enobaria stated.

**Johanna:** And now, I'm terrified.

"Which is?" Katniss asked.

"We split the votes. Give Cashmere false hope and Madge pure fear. Then Clove votes Cashmere and she leaves. We scare Madge straight but guarantee Cashmere leaves. She'll be too scared to do anything and then she'll be a lump that we can keep around and completely destroy," Enobaria explained.

"I'm in. Who votes who?" Annie asked.

"Alright. Peeta, Gale, Brutus, Haymitch, Cato, and Marvel vote Cashmere. The four of us plus Foxface and Maysilee vote Madge. Then Clove votes Cashmere, Cashmere leaves and we messed with the Blondies and our lives are easier.

**Katniss:** Enobaria actually had a really great idea.

"I'll talk to the girls if one of you guys talk to the boys," Annie said.

"I'll talk to Brutus, Peeta, and Gale. Johanna, get Haymitch, Cato, and Marvel," Enobaria declared.

"I'll lie to Madge and Cashmere," Katniss said.

**Annie:** This very well may work out.

* * *

Annie walked up to Clove's HOH room. She knocked then walked in. Haymitch walked out as Annie walked in. Clove and Foxface were on either side of Maysilee rubbing her back

"Hey Annie," Foxface whispered.

"Hey," Annie whispered back. "What happened to Maysilee?"

Clove pointed at Maysilee, then at the bottle of nail polish remover, then she acted like she was taking a drink of something. Annie's eyes widened before sitting next to Foxface.

"Poor baby," Annie cooed.

"So what's up. You obviously came up here for a reason," Foxface pointed out.

"Oh ya. We're splitting the votes," Annie declared.

Maysilee head spot out of her hands and she looked at Annie. "Are you crazy?"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea. Enobaria said we should split the votes to give Cashmere false hope and to give Madge pure fear. All the guys will vote Cashmere. All the girls will vote Madge. Then, when Clove is the one to break the split, she votes Cashmere. Madge will be too terrified to become the target that she won't be able to play to her full ability. We will panic her and she will be on the verge of breaking," Annie explained.

Clove shrugged. "It make sense. Cashmere leaves and we prevent Madge from feeling invincible. I'm in."

**Clove:** This plan is perfect! We need this plan!

"I'll do it," Foxface and Maysilee huffed in union.

**Annie:** This is going to be fantastic.

* * *

Enobaria stood outside playing pool with Brutus, Peeta, and Gale.

"Gentlemen," Enobaria stated. "I have a proposal for you."

"Excuse me?" Gale asked.

**Peeta:** I'm kinda nervous for what Enobaria has to say to us.

"We want to scare Madge but still send Cashmere home," Enobaria stated.

"What do we need to do?" Brutus asked with a smirk.

"Vote Cashmere," Enobaria stated.

"Shouldn't we be voting Madge?" Peeta asked.

"No. The boys will be voting out Cashmere. The girls will deal with Madge," Enobaria hissed.

"I'm in," the guys all said at once.

**Enobaria:** Perfect.

* * *

Johanna marched up to Haymitch.

"Vote Cashmere if you know what's good for you," she hissed.

Johanna marched away from Haymitch leaving him kerfuffled.

**Haymitch:** I don't know what is going on with Johanna. Maybe I just may vote Madge.

Cato and Marvel were sitting back to back. They had their arms connected and they were trying to stand up.

"Why?" Johanna asked.

Cato shrugged. Marvel held his hands up.

"Okay. Well make sure to vote Cashmere," Johanna said before walking away.

"Why wouldn't we?" Marvel asked Cato.

Cato shrugged then let go of Marvel's arms.

* * *

Clove was sleeping in her room. Everyone else was in their beds down stairs. A loud alarm went off. Everyone woke up. Clove threw her blankets off her and she ran down stairs.

"What is going on?" Clove yelled over the alarm.

A loud whistle was blown out of the door. The door was thrown open and everyone ran there. The alarm stopped. They saw a tall, pale man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed for the military. He was buff and had a threatening look with a soft undertone. Clove recognized the man instantly.

"Cephas?" she asked.

**Clove:** Okay. Why the h*** is my older brother here in the middle of the night?

"Okay. If Jett walks through that door next, I'm going to lose it," Clove stated.

The door swung open. Another tall man, probably the same age of Clove, walked in. He was also very built. He had the same raven hair and the same emerald eyes as Clove. He was dressed in the same military clothes as Cephas

"Jett!" Clove screamed.

Clove let out a loud scream only to be muffled by her twin's hand. He picked her up and carried to the backyard.

"Follow!" Cephas yelled.

The man started running and everyone followed him. Jett had a noticeable smirk on his face.

"We were told to come and whip you people into shape. Make you all agree that you need to work together," Cephas announced.

"Why?" Clove asked as her brother set her down.

**Clove and Jett:** I'm so happy to see my twin sister. _Eh. I could go either way right now._

**Cephas:** My brother and I were offered the chance to come into the house and see out sister. But we had to put everyone through an intensive all-time training. It's not to make them get along, it to make sure they get some sleep deprivation. It's really to make tomorrow interesting with eviction.

"Okay everyone! Get your butts into groups of four!" Jett yelled, completely ignoring his sister.

Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Foxface quickly got together. Annie, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta got together. Maysilee, Haymitch, Gale, and Madge got together. Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria were left together.

"I will be joining the group of three. So someone from Clove's group get into the small group," Jett yelled before glaring at Cato. "Looking at you hotshot."

Cato shuttered before moving into the group of three. Jett moved and stood between Clove and Foxface. Cephas had put four chairs in a square.

"One by one, groups will sit on the chairs. They will then turn to their right and lay onto the others' legs. Then the chairs will be removed. You must stay balanced. Who ever can manage to stay up the longest will get to take a break from the next challenge. Whoever falls the quickest will have to drop and give me twenty. Jett will be excluded if they lose," Cephas announced.

Jett grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her ahead. He sat down at a chair so that she will be laying on him. Foxface sat on the other side of Clove and Marvel sat across from her.

"Turn!" Cephas yelled.

Everyone turned in their seat.

"Lay down," Cephas yelled.

Everyone laid down before adjusting their position.

**Clove and Jett:** We knew we had this is the bag. _ Me, Jett, Cephas, and my best girl Isabelle always used to do this competitively. _We are safe. _Though I am concerned for Marvel and Foxface._ True, this will be difficult for the two of them

"Oh! One more thing. Once chairs are removed, everyone except me will be exiting the backyard. Can't have you studying everyone's strategy. You can only stay after you competed. Cato, Brutus, and Peeta, you will help me then exit. Ready. Now!" Cephas yelled.

Cato, Brutus, and Peeta helped Cephas remove the chairs. Then everyone left the backyard.

"Everyone, grab the wrist of the person laying on your legs with your inner hand," Jett stated.

Everyone did as Jett told them to.

"What will Isabelle say if you two lose?" Cephas asked the twins.

"I don't want to think of Isabelle. It hurts too much," Clove said.

* * *

Everyone walked into the living room. Cephas and Jett walked out of the house.

"See you all really soon," they taunted.

**Clove:** What? What are they trying to say? Oh god. We're screwed.

"Hello house guests," Effie announced. "Are you all ready for the live eviction?"

Everyone nodded and yawned.

"Why is everyone so tired?" Effie joked.

"My brothers broke into the house and kept us up all night," Clove announced.

"Oh really. Well I guess an early eviction should keep everyone on their toes. Then you all can have a nap and we'll have our next HOH."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it's time for the live voting to begin. One by one, you'll enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Clove, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Brutus, you are first."

Brutus stood up and walk towards the diary room.

"Brutus has a crush on Enobaria. He will likely follow her plan. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Enobaria is the one who wants to split the votes. But will she? Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Foxface is in with Clove and Clove wants Cashmere gone. But will she follow the plan? Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge.

"Cato seemed to find Enobaria's plan interesting. What will he do? Cato, please cast your vote to evict.

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Haymitch wasn't happy with being told what to do. Will he follow through? Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Peeta has been too quiet to read. What will he do? Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Maysilee agreed to the plan. What will she do? Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Gale hates Cashmere. This seems obvious. Gale, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Marvel is always with Cato on everything. He will most likely vote with his friend. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Katniss was one the the founders of the plan. Will she follow? Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Johanna is a supporter of Enobaria's plan. She will likely vote with the plan. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Annie doesn't trust anyone outside of Victorious Secret. Will she agree to Enobaria's plan. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

Annie walked out of the diary room into the living room. She flopped down between Johanna and Maysilee.

"They vote are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few minutes to say goodbye, grab her belongs, and walk out the front door. We have a tie. Clove, please stand and cast your vote to evict."

"Sorry, but I'm not really sorry, but Cashmere, pack up and get out," Clove said.

Cashmere stood up and hugged Madge. She walked past everyone and grabbed her bag. She flipped off everyone and walked out of the house. She was greeted by Effie.

"Hello dear. Well how are you feeling?" Effie asked.

"Confused. I'm so confused right now."

"Why? Were you expecting to stay?"

"No. I didn't expect the split vote. Who's plan was that?"

"Enobaria's."

Cashmere inhaled pulling her bottom lip in.

"Well Cashmere, in the event you were evicted, your house guests taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch," Effie stated.

* * *

**Clove and Foxface: **Foxy, how perfect is this? _Completely perfect Clovely._ Cashmere, you became the new Glimmer. _You deserve to be sitting there._

**Madge:** I am a little happy if you're watching this. It means I'm still in the game. Love you forever.

**Peeta:** Sorry to have this happen. I realized you were in my way. I want to be with Katniss.

**Enobaria:** If you are watching this and there was a split in votes. It's my fault. I wanted you to feel a little false hope.

**Haymitch:** Sorry dear. Bye bye b****.

* * *

"Okay Cashmere. Stay right there. In a moment, our next HOH competition will begin. Plus, come on out guys!" Effie called.

Thresh, Gloss and Glimmer came out. Gloss hugged Cashmere.

"You four will have a chance to get back into the game. And there will be one more big twist.

* * *

Everyone stood in the backyard. Clove was dressed in a bikini top and a grass skirt with a big flower in her hair. All the guys were in blue and green board shorts. They girl were in purple and orange bikini tops and short cut bottoms. Everything was Hawaiian print.

"Welcome to 'Surf's Up Dudes'. In this challenge, all you have to do is stay on your surfboard as you ride the waves," Clove read. "But, before we begin, Please come out."

Thresh, Gloss, Glimmer and Cashmere walked into the backyard wearing the same swim suits as everyone else except they were in black and white.

**Foxface:** I see three Blondies standing in front of me. That's awful.

**Madge: **I see three Blondies standing in front of me. That's awesome.

"One evicted house guest will have the chance to return. Plus an extra two will be competing," Clove read.

Both of Clove's brothers ran into the back yard in the same swim suits as the evicted house guests.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Clove hissed.

"We were offered a chance to come into the house. All we had to do was keep you all up all night," Cephas explained.

"Okay then. Well the last evicted house guest or my brothers who stays up on the wall the longest will return to the house and the last person on the wall will be declared the new head of household. Everyone get ready," Clove stated.

Everyone took their places on the wall.

"Ready? Begin!" Clove yelled.

The boards started moving.

"Wait a minute. You all didn't think if you be this easy? Bring in the breeze and the sea water!" Clove yelled.

**Clove:** If there is one challenge I'm glad I'm not playing in, it's this one.

* * *

It was done to the final five. Annie, Cato, Thresh, Cephas and Jett.

**Annie:** It seems obvious I'm still up here. I'm from district four.

Thresh then slipped he swore and walked out of the backyard. Cato followed shortly. Annie looked at the two boys.

**Annie:** I can't beat Clove's brothers. They seem desperate to get into the house.

Annie sighed and slowly got off her board. Cephas and Jett looked at each other.

"It's down to us," Jett pointed out.

"Jett. You need Clove more desperately than I do. You're her twin," Cephas stated.

"What are you saying?" Jett asked.

Cephas looked at his younger siblings before jumping off his surfboard.

"Bye Cephas!" the twins yelled.

"Good luck you two," Cephas called.

Then Jett realized what happened. He jumped off his board and ran at Clove. Being the taller of the twins, he picked Clove off the ground in a hug and spun her around in circles.

"We're back together!" Jett screamed.

**Clove:** This is awful.

**Jett:** This is awesome.

**Clove:** This is the last thing I want.

**Jett:** I really want this.

**Clove:** I'm horrified.

**Jett: **I'm so happy.

* * *

_Jett has came to the house as a permanent house guest. How will that sit with Clove and her alliance? Who will become the have-nots? Who will be nominated? ind out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello people. Well I have some big news. I have and all-day dress rehearsal tomorrow. So I feel like I owe you all one more chapter before I have to focus on drama. Regional Drama is really competitive. I was only in drama last year but, from the plays I saw last year, the competition is really hard. I love you and this is really important to me. Writing is also really important and you guys are too, but while I'm on this account, this is solo. There are probably 20 other people (actors/actresses, directors, backstage, hair and make-up, props...) who need me for drama. I am in the top three main characters. I can't turn my back on drama. I feel like I owe you all something for leaving you. For support though, could you all please get me to 18 reviews so I know I'm not wasting my time with this. It would mean the world and I would show some serious support for me. Okay well who's excited about me adding Jett to this story? I'm uncertain of my own feeling for my action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize other than Jett and Isabelle. **

Jett smiled as he approached his twin and Foxface.

"Hello ladies," he smirked.

"Jett," Clove started. "No. Please just, no."

"What did I do?" Jett asked.

"Okay. Well I feel like this is a twin thing so I'm just going to go," Foxface stated before walking into the bathroom.

"You want to know what you did?" Clove hissed.

"Yes Clove. You're my sister. I can't stand having you being mad at me," he replied.

"You lied to me. You told me that you had no intentions of coming into this house. Yet, here you are! You are now a house guest," Clove yelled before running off.

"Ouch," Brutus said as he walked in.

"You have no idea," Jett sighed.

* * *

Madge was sitting in one of the bedrooms, on the floor, crying.

"This is awful," she wailed.

Enobaria walked into the room and walked towards her bag. Her eyes drift to Madge.

**Enobaria:** As much as I hate Madge, she looks like a wreck. I guessI can pretend I don't hate her for a second.

"Madge? What's wrong?" Enobaria asked.

Madge looked up. "I am alone in this house. I saw three of my best friends lose the chance to come into this house and it built Clove another lifeline because the person who came into the house is her twin."

"Relax Princess," Enobaria stated. "I've seen Clove and Jett talking and Clove has been rather harsh to him."

Madge smiled. "Harsh enough for him to nominate her?"

"No. The two may be harsh to each other, but they are family. If either of them is the reason the other leaves, it will no longer be game. The two of them would have a wedge driven between them that would be hard to remove. They are twins. If Cephas came, it would be different. But twins costing each other something is different," Enobaria explained.

"So am I screwed? He's seen everything so far," Madge sighed.

"I can't give you an explanation of Jett's plan," Enobaria whispered. "I wish I knew."

* * *

"Oh come on!" Maysilee laughed.

"I'm not kidding!" Katniss yelled.

"It can't happen," Haymitch smiled.

"Never," Peeta laughed.

**Katniss:** Right now, all the people from district twelve, apart from Madge, are outside. We're joking around and we're talking about what life was like.

"No, I was there. She did it!" Gale hollered.

"Why would you do that?" Maysilee asked.

"He dared me to!" Katniss yelled, pointing at Gale.

"Still. There are things you should never do. That is one of them," Haymitch declared.

"What is one of them?" Madge asked as she walked outside and towards the group.

Everyone quieted down.

**Madge:** I know I've done some bad things, but I'm still from district twelve. I feel like we could form a district twelve alliance.

"Come on! We could form an unbeatable district twelve alliance!" Madge yelled.

* * *

Inside the house, Marvel was listening to the conversation happening outside.

**Marvel:** Like h*** Maysilee would join them. Victorious Secret has had the power every week apart from this one. She would be stupid to betray us now because we can easily control the vote right now. And if she cheated on us, she would become our target.

"Ya. Not gonna happen. I gotta go talk to Clove right now," Maysilee hissed.

Marvel's eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen. He acted like he was cooking something. Maysilee marched into the house and her eyes caught Marvel's.

"Marvel, first of all, if you're going to cook something, you need to have ingredients in the bowl," she said gesturing to the bowl. "Second, Madge wants to form an alliance with all the district twelves. I know you already know, but can you tell Cato? I'll tell the girls."

"What makes you think I know?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, Marvel," she declared.

* * *

Jett burst out of his HOH room and howled.

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" he yelled.

**Clove: **I really don't want to see me twin's room.

**Marvel:** I don't know how I feel about going to his room. It seems unfair.

**Clove and Foxface:** Why did Jett howl, Clove? _These are things you need to expect with my twin being in the house. Now you know what I grew up with._

Everyone followed Jett up to his room. He unlocked the door and ran inside. Everyone piled into the room.

**Peeta:** The first thing I notice is that this room looks remarkably like Clove's. A lot of the same pictures and food in his care basket. There are some different pictures and some different food, but it looks a lot like Clove's.

Clove picked up a picture and smiled at it.

"I still don't know if I'm okay with my twin dating my best friend," she joked.

Foxface looked at the picture in Clove's hand. It was Jett. The picture was obviously taken at Senior Prom or something. He was with this girl who has long, really curly caramel colored hair. She had tan skin and crystal eyes. She was really beautiful.

"Who is that?" Foxface asked.

"My best girl, Isabelle. Plus, she is going to be Jett's wife soon enough," Clove said.

Jett whipped around and glared at his sister.

"What?" Clove asked Jett. "You two have been dating since ninth grade steady. And I helped you-"

"Okay drop it! We'll talk later," he hissed.

* * *

Everyone started to walk out of Jett's room. But before Clove could leave, Jett caught her arm.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Everyone cleared out except for Clove and Jett. Jett sat on his bed and Clove sat on his couch.

""Hey Clove? How you been? How's your friends? I know about your alliance and I want in or I'm going to expose you," Jett said.

"Excuse me?" Clove barked.

"You heard me. All you have to say is 'Jett, you can be in Victorious Secret' and your secret is safe," Jett smirked.

"You don't get it. I may be the founder but we need to have a group vote," Clove yelled.

"Fine. Talk to everyone and come back here when you have reached a decision," he declared.

* * *

Clove walked up to Foxface.

**Clove:** As much as I don't want my twin in the alliance, I have to protect us. And if that means adding Jett to our team, it has to be done.

"Foxy. You okay with adding Jett to VS?" Clove asked.

Foxface nodded then she and Clove high-fived.

**Foxface:** I know for a fact that Clove doesn't want Jett in our alliance. He must have threatened her.

Clove walked away and up to Maysilee and Annie who were in the pool.

"Hey guys. Jett wants in our alliance. You okay with that?" Clove asked.

The two girls looked at each other then at Clove. They both nodded. Clove nodded then approached Marvel.

"Mr Marvel. Jett wants in. You in?" Clove whispered.

"I'm up for anything," Marvel told her.

**Marvel:** I think Jett joining would be a great idea. More muscle and more intelligence.

Clove smiled and walked up to Cato. She wrapped her arms around Cato's neck.

"Cato. We're adding Jett to the alliance. Are you willing to put up with that?" Clove giggled.

"F*** no," Cato stated.

**Cato:** There is no way that I want Jett in our alliance. He will make my life s***** because I like like his sister.

Clove fake pouted then walked up to Jett's room.

"You're in," was all she said.

* * *

Jett walked out of the diary room.

"It's time for the have-have not competition!" Jett yelled. "Get changed and meet me in the back yard."

* * *

Everyone walked into the backyard. Everybody had a partner.

Clove and Foxface (red)  
Annie and Maysilee (pink)  
Cato and Marvel (orange)  
Katniss and Madge (yellow)  
Haymitch and Gale (green)  
Brutus and Peeta (blue)  
Enobaria and Johanna (purple)

Everyone was in full body jumpsuits in their color with their name on the back in black or white, depending on how dark their color was. Everyone was wearing boots that went up to their knees, no sole and no laces. They all also had thick belts in silver around their hips. Jett was in a black jumpsuit with his name in white and a white belt. He was in black boots.

"Welcome everyone!" Jett yelled. "Welcome to 'Trust'. Each of you has a partner who you need to trust in order to win. Last team standing will get to chose up to four people to be have-nots. Please get into position and I'll explain more."

Everyone got up onto their platform. There was little ledge that was attached to hinges over a huge crash mat.

"Okay, all you need to do is trust your teammate to keep you standing, Please select the person to be harnessed in," Jett read.

Foxface, Annie, Marvel, Madge, Haymitch, Peeta, and Johanna all slipped on harnesses and helmets in their team color. Clove, Maysilee, Cato, Katniss, Gale, Brutus and Enobaria all reached up and pulled down a cord with a big clip on it. They clipped in their team mate. Everyone who was clipped in stepped over the metal bars and onto the platform with the hinges. They grabbed onto their team mates hands or arms. Jett blew an air horn and the platform slowly lowered. Everyone adjusted their position to be standing against the wall.

**Katniss: **I was debating letting go of Madge the second the horn was blown. It would be funny.

Katniss smirked at Madge and Madge looked scared.

**Madge:** I did not like that look on Katniss' face. I didn't trust it.

Katniss released her grip on Madge. The harness caught her and lowered her onto the mat.

"Sorry ladies. You are out. Katniss, please step down and help Madge out of her harness," Jett called.

Katniss turned around and climbed down her latter. She walked up to Madge and took the cord off of her harness.

* * *

It took an hour but it was down to Clove/Foxface and Cato/Marvel.

**Clove:** Foxface wasn't all that heavy plus I dealt with brothers my whole life. I'm pretty strong for my size.

Marvel looked at Foxface.

_You're safe if you fall,_ he mouthed.

Foxface looked at Clove.

"Marvel said we're safe if we fall," she whispered.

"I don't completely trust Cato right now," Clove whispered.

**Foxface:** I know Clove is having trust issues with Cato because she adding Jett to the alliance. But she has no idea how uncomfortable I am.

"We're safe," Foxface whispered.

Clove sighed and nodded. Foxface reached up and grabbed Clove's shoulders. She stepped up onto one of the bars then onto Clove's hand. Clove pushed her up and Foxface released Clove's shoulders. Foxface did a flip before the harness caught her and lowered her onto the mat. Clove started down the latter.

**Johanna:** I don't get those two. They disqualify themselves and yet they're celebrating?

Clove undoes Foxface cord while Cato releases Marvel. Marvel attempted to flip but got his foot caught in the wire. He landed on the mat. Cato cato and undid the cord before untangling Marvel.

"Congratulations Cato and Marvel. You have won. Please select up to four people to be have-nots," Jett read.

"Madge for sure," Cato said.

"Anyone volunteer to be a have-not?" Marvel asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Good news Madge! You get the have-not room to yourself!" Marvel announced.

Madge walked towards the door. She ripped the harness off and threw it at the ground. She took the helmet off her head and shoved it into Jett's hands.

**Madge: **Clove should be a have-not. So should Foxface, Maysilee, Cato, and Marvel, And that Jett dude. I've been a have-not every week. I feel tired, sick, and miserable! Why does everyone hate me so much?

* * *

Everyone went inside. Katniss went into the bathroom. Maysilee also went that way. Katniss started putting her hair in her classic braid while Maysilee was braiding little pieces.

"Why did you give up so quickly?" Maysilee asked. "With slop being the only thing in her diet, I can't imagine she weighs too much."

"She weighs almost nothing. I wanted to lose so Madge couldn't put innocent people like you in the have-not position. Plus, the slop has drained her. It's perfect for the game we're playing," Katniss explained.

"That made perfect sense," Maysilee admitted.

**Maysilee:**I'm proud of Katniss.

* * *

Jett walked through the living room. He approached the key board. He pulled his sister's key.

**Clove:** I trust Jett, yet I don't. I hope my immediate attitude didn't screw me over.

He took Foxface's.

**Foxface:** I'm a little nervous because Jett may see me as a problem. But he's in VS. I don't feel too scared.

He glared at Cato's.

**Cato:** I'm terrified. Jett has a ton of issues with me. I could very well go onto the block.

He peered at Madge's.

**Madge:** I really worried. He knows I've been a bit of a b**** so I'm in danger.

Jett grabbed the rest of the keys and he walked up stairs. He started to put keys into the block. He wrapped the strings around the last to keys and put them into the box. He walked downstairs. and opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," Jett called.

Everyone came and sat around the table. Jett brought the key block downstairs and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties at head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Jett stated before pulling the first key. "Clove, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Madge, you are somehow safe."

"Thank you Jett. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Haymitch, you are safe."

There was one key left. Cato, Gale, and Brutus sat without a key. Haymitch slowly pulled the key out.

"Cato. You are safe."

"Thanks Jett," Cato huffed.

"Gale and Brutus. I have nominated you two for eviction. You are both huge physical threats and threats to my game. That's why you're sitting on the block. This nomination ceremony in adjourned," Jett announced.

**Clove:** Argh! What is Jett thanking? He knows that Madge is our target.

**Gale:** I don't know what I did to Jett. He better have a good explanation or he will be my target.

**Brutus:** I think I understand what Jett is really thinking but he is putting himself at risk by nominating me and Gale.

* * *

_Gale and Brutus are now on the block. Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Gale or Brutus? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We're in double digits baby! Chapter 10! So Veto, drama, and a big party! Who's excited? *puts left hand up then uses right hand to pull arm down* Party time in the Big Brother house! Plus, drama is officially over.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. You can't make me!**

Jett started walking up to his HOH room with the key cylinder in his hands. Clove was on his heels. Jett walked into the room and Clove caught the door. She walked in and slammed the door. Jett jumped and turned around.

"What is the matter with you?" Clove yelled.

"Me?" Jett yelled back.

"You put Brutus and Gale on the block! You were supposed to nominate Madge and someone that no one in right mind would vote for!"

"Calm Clovey!" Jett screamed. "I have a plan but you obviously are caught up in your own little world to notice it!"

Clove glared at her brother and clenched her fists. "We may still be twins," she hissed. "But we are no longer family."

Clove turned on her heel and marched from the room. Jett stood there dumbfounded.

**Jett:** I can't believe I let that happen.

* * *

Madge marched up to Foxface.

"Thank you," she cooed.

"What are you thanking me for?" Foxface barked.

"You obviously talked to your girl Clove who talked to her twin and you all decided I didn't deserve to be on the block. You are awesome," Madge smiled as she started to try to hug Foxface.

Foxface stepped away from Madge and pushed her arms down.

"Try to touch me again. I dare you," Foxface barked.

"What?" Madge hissed.

"I want you on that block," Foxface stated getting up into Madge's face. "I want you to follow your friends out that door. You don't deserve to be here."

**Madge:** Foxface has some nerve. She'll leave next if I have anything to do with it.

The two girls glared at each other then turned and walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

Jett walked out of the diary room pulling a dress rack with him. He struggled with it until he got it to the table where everyone was.

"Hola amigos!" he yelled. "Big Brother's throwing us a party and they are supplying clothes. The type of party with be a Traffic Light party. Inside each of there labeled is three outfits. One red, one yellow, and one green. Put on the outfit that corresponds with your relationship status. Red mean 'stop, I'm in a relationship', yellow means 'slow down, it's complicated', and green means 'go, I'm single'. Grab your bag, get changed, and head to the backyard."

Everyone stood up and took their bag before they all went and changed.

* * *

Everyone stood by the door outside. Everyone had changed and the girls finished getting ready. The blocker started rising and everyone looked outside. The backyard was decked out in red, yellow, and green decorations, including balloons and streamers. The blockers fully rose and Jett opened the door. Everyone walked outside.

People in red were Jett, Madge, and Annie.

People in yellow were Clove, Cato, Marvel, Gale, Haymitch, and Maysilee.

People in green were Katniss, Peeta, Enobaria, Brutus, Foxface, and Johanna.

**Johanna:** I don't get the purpose of this party. I really just want to go put on a black dress and be the odd one out.

"Yellow?" Haymitch asked Clove.

"It's complicated. I have a guy back home that likes me back home and then there's Cato," Clove explained. "And you're in yellow because?"

"I like this girl in the house but she has no idea I exist," he explained.

"Just go talk to her. What color is she in?" Clove asked.

"She's also in yellow," he blushed.

"Okay," Clove said, stepping back. "I don't want another guy bugging me."

"Not you," Haymitch laughed.

"Well Maysilee is over there. Go talk to her," Clove encouraged. "And before you deny that it's her, she's the only other girl in yellow."

Haymitch paled then walked away. Clove smiled and walked past Jett and Johanna.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Johanna asked.

"Clove's friend from home. She and I have been dating for nine years," Jett explained.

"Cute," Johanna laughed.

Katniss ran past the two of them in her dress and heels. She crashed into Peeta and Gale.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," Peeta said.

"It's fine," Gale muttered.

"Well, if you need me, don't," Katniss said before running past Madge and Annie.

"Why are you wearing red?" Madge asked Annie.

"Remember Finnick? We're in a relationship. What about you?" Annie asked.

"Simple. Guys always want what they can't have. Therefore, I am wearing red," Madge explained.

"Smart," Annie muttered. "Speaking of that, here comes Gale."

Annie stood up and walked away to the buffet as Gale approached. She walked past Enobaria and Brutus.

"I'm glad you're wearing green," Brutus told Enobaria.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there is no one who will kill me for doing this," he said.

He pulled Enobaria close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"We should go change into red," Enobaria whispered.

Brutus nodded and the two of them went inside.

* * *

"Hey everyone," Jett called as he came out of diary room. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition."

Everyone came into the living room and sat down.

"Only six people will participate in the Veto competition. The HOH, the two nominees, and three people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here," Jett read.

Brutus and Gale walked to either side of Jett.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Jett announced. He reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Cato," he stated.

Cato stood up and stood between Jett and Brutus. Brutus reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Marvel," He read.

Marvel stood next to Brutus while Gale reached into the bowl.

**Clove and Foxface:** *in union with crossed fingers* Anyone except Madge. Anyone except Madge. Anyone except Madge.

"Peeta," he read.

Peeta stood up and stood next to Gale.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition and I choose my little Clover," Jett stated.

Clove flipped off Jett as everyone clapped.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Jett finished.

* * *

Clove marched away from the living room with Foxface following her.

"Okay. You need to calm down," Foxface barked. "Your anger will get us no where."

"I can't believe Jett," Clove stated.

"What? What did he do?" Foxface demanded.

"He played me. He lied to my face and he is no longer my family. He is my twin but not my family," Clove explained.

* * *

Clove burst out of the diary room in a big tutu style skirt with cow print and purple silk under layers. She was in a purple tank top and a little brown leather vest. She was in light brown and purple cowboy boys. She also has on a light brown and purple cowgirl hat.

"Howdy y'all. Get changed and meet me outside for the Veto competition," Clove yelled.

* * *

The guys walked outside into a barn set up. All the girls and Haymitch, the ones who weren't competing, were sitting on a ledge about the playing field. Clove stood on the field. The guys were in jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. They all had on dark brown cowboy hats and plaid shirts.

Cato was in red.  
Brutus was in orange.  
Jett was in yellow.  
Peeta was in green.  
Marvel was in blue.  
Gale in in indigo.

"Howdy boys. Or should I call you all my new farm hand applicants? Nah. Y'all are my competitors. All y'all got to do is stay on the mechanical bull, only holding on with one hand, for the longest time. Whoever holds on for the longest time will win the Golden Power of Veto. If y'all are ready, we'll get you on your bulls," Clove read.

All the guys got onto their bulls.

"Let's go gentlemen," Clove called.

All the guys finished getting ready. They grabbed onto the reins with one hand and put their other hand up. Clove smirked and she walked over to a switch on the wall.

"This switch will activate your bulls. Have fun," Clove laughed.

Clove flipped the switch and the bulls started up. Peeta was flipped off his bull onto his mats almost instantly.

"You okay Pete?" Clove asked.

"Barely," Peeta grumbled as he got up.

Clove walked over to where Peeta was and grabbed his arm. He stumbled as she tried to help him. She put his arm over her neck and she guided him to the bench. She sat him down on the bench. She then went back to her spot.

"Peeta is out. And he may need a nurse. Who's next?" Clove announced.

Marvel got excited and he tried to stand on his bull. He let go of the rein and was thrown off. Everyone in the stands cowered as though they were feeling Marvel's pain.

**Katniss:** Testosterone. The reason guys die sooner than girls.

Clove slowly walked over to Marvel. Marvel held one hand up giving Clove a thumbs up.

"Do you just want to lay there for now?" Clove asked.

Marvel nodded. Clove sat on her heels. She rubbed his head lightly before walking back towards her spot.

"Marvel is out and he will be feeling that for the next week. Who's next?" Clove called.

**Haymitch:** I'm the only guy not involved in this competition. And I'm really excited. Peeta and Marvel are really going to be suffering injuries for the next little while.

Gale started to look unsteady on his bull. He got bucked off. He stood up and marched to the bench and sat next to Peeta.

**Gale:** When I loose, I'm pissed off. I'm going to be stuck on the f****** block and I could very well be going home.

Cato looked at Jett who was glaring at him.

**Jett:** I don't care if Cato and I are in the same alliance. He likes my twin sister. MY twin sister! And if it means I need to take him down, I will.

**Cato:** I don't feel comfortable with Jett's glare. He obviously has issues with me but they need to be sorted out if we have be in Victorious Secret together. Otherwise, I may need to talk to Clove about taking her brother out of the game. It may be hard, but Clove will hopefully agree.

**Clove:** I see the glare my brother is giving Cato. What is his freaking problem? Cato has done nothing wrong! And Cato has been in my alliance longer than my brother. I very well may need to talk to Victorious Secret about getting Jett out if he doesn't change his freaking attitude.

Cato started sweating because he was so uncomfortable. He slipped from his bull.

"F***," Cato yelled.

Cato sat on the bench next to Peeta. Gale passed him a water bottle.

"And Cato is out with some colorful language. It's down to two. Who will win?

**Brutus: **I'm not losing this. I'm not staying on the block.

Jett looked at Brutus. He wasn't paying attention enough to notice he grabbed onto the rein with his second hand. Clove flipped the switch and turned the bulls off.

"Sorry Jett. You used your second hand. So congratulations Brutus! You have won the Power of Veto," Clove yelled.

Clove put the Veto necklace around Brutus's neck. He hugged her and everyone came down. Foxface and Clove walked over to where Marvel was still laying.

**Marvel:** That hurt. I don't know if I'm going to last in this house with what happened.

Foxface and Clove helped Marvel up. Cato and Brutus walked over to them and they helped Marvel inside.

**Brutus:** Suck it b******. Brutus ain't going down that easy.

* * *

Marvel laid on Foxface's bed in the neon room. She was sitting on the bed rubbing his back. Maysilee walked into the room and handed Foxface and ice pack before sitting on her bed.

"That's what you get for having too much testosterone," Maysilee pointed out.

"Not my fault," Marvel muttered.

"Where's Clove?" Foxface asked.

"Baking cookies," Maysilee said.

"Why?" Marvel asked.

"To make Madge mad and to make Marvel feel better," Maysilee said.

Just then, Annie, Johanna, and Katniss walked into the room. Johanna and Katniss went to their bags. They picked them up and walked out of the room.

"What's going on with them?" Maysilee asked.

"Since Madge has been living out of out of the have-not room, Enobaria is the only one in the paint splatter room. They're moving into the room so she isn't alone," Annie explained.

"Cool. So this is the room for the VS girls," Foxface whispered.

"Yup. Us three and Clove," Maysilee whispered.

Clove then walked into the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"What about me?" Clove asked.

"Just this room is now our room," Annie explained.

**Clove:** Yes! VS now has a room for just us girls. The boys are all living out of the Superhero room anyways. Jett will probably join us in here next week if a guy doesn't win HOH or if a guy doesn't leave. He probably will move in with us either way.

"I'm a little nervous about my brother though," Clove admitted.

* * *

"Where's Jett?" Brutus asked Johanna.

"I think he is either in his room or he's bugging Clove," she said.

"Clove!" Brutus yelled.

"What?" Clove yelled back.

"Who's with you right now?" Brutus yelled.

"Foxface, Annie, and Maysilee," Clove yelled back.

"Thank you!" Brutus screamed.

"Why?" Clove asked.

"I'll fill her in," Johanna said before walking off in the direction of Clove's room..

Brutus walked off to Jett's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jett called.

"Hey Jett. Can we talk?" Brutus asked.

"Yes. We both have the ability to talk," Jett stated.

"That is more proof that I needed that you are definitely Clove's brother. You both have a smart a** attitude," Brutus said.

Jett cracked a smile. "That is us. Our older brother always called us the Double Trouble Twins. So what's up?"

"I just needed to talk you you since I have the Veto," Brutus said. "You know I'm taking myself down. Who are you thinking of putting up?"

"Maybe Peeta or Katniss. Even Haymitch," Jett stated.

**Brutus:** I see that Jett is targeting district twelves. As long as I'm not on the block. I'm fine.

"Maybe you should backdoor Madge," Brutus suggested.

"I actually was thinking about doing that but I kind of wanted to talk to my sister first."

"Okay. Why?" Brutus demanded. "Why do you need to make sure Clove approves your every move?"

"Simple. I lied to her so I think I need to be extra kind to her to make she she doesn't strangle me as soon as we get out of this house," Jett explained.

**Jett:** I will go on record right now to say I am terrified of my sister.

Brutus raised an eyebrow.

"I need to go talk to my sister," Jett said getting up.

Brutus and Jett stand up and walk from the room.

* * *

Katniss, Peeta and Gale were outside swinging on the hammock.

"I don't know if I trust Jett," Gale said.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"I'm on the block and I've done nothing. What is he planning?" Gale asked.

"I don't know," Peeta said. "I have to agree with you that I'm nervous though."

* * *

Jett opened the door to the neon room. He saw Marvel laying on the bed with Foxface rubbing his back. Maysilee and Annie were sitting on separate beds. Clove was no where to be seen.

"Where's Clove?" Jett asked.

"She headed up to your room to find you," Marvel muttered into the pillow.

"You okay?" Jett asked.

"I don't know. The pain in my back is feeling worst," Marvel stated.

Foxface took her hand off Marvel's back and he hissed in pain.

"Baby, you rubbing my back is the only thing that was keeping it barely bearable," Marvel hissed.

"We need a doctor to come in," Foxface said.

A doctor came into the room shortly. They cut off Marvel's plaid shirt. He was still dressed from the competition. Two more doctors came into the room and put Marvel on a stretcher. They walked Marvel out of the house on the stretcher. Enobaria and Brutus walked into the neon room.

"How bad is it?" Brutus asked.

"No idea," Annie sighed.

* * *

"Everyone to the living room," Effie announced. "Everyone to the living room."

Everyone came into the room and sat down.

"First of all. We have a update from Marvel's doctor," Effie stated."He dislodged a bone in his spine. It will not leave him paralyzed and he will return."

**Foxface:** I'm so happy he's fine! Thank you God!

The door opened and Marvel walked in. Everyone clapped. He was walking very awkwardly. He sat down on the couch by Cato.

"Welcome back Marvel," Effie greeted. "And while we're here, it's time for the Veto ceremony."

The screen Effie was on faded to the Veto ceremony picture. Brutus stood.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Jett nominated myself and Gale for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of his nominations. Gale, I'm going to give you a chance to plead your case," Brutus announced.

Brutus sat down and Gale looked into his face.

"There's no point man. You won and you should use it how you want to," Gale stated.

"This may come as a surprise but I have decided to use the Veto on myself," Brutus said. "Jett, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you will need to name a replacement nominee."

Brutus moved onto the couch and Jett stood.

"Sorry but I need to do this. Peeta, you're up," Jett announced.

Peeta stood and sat in the empty chair. Brutus stood.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," he stated.

Brutus shut the box to end the ceremony.

* * *

_Who will go home? Peeta or Gale? And who will become the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay. To anyone and everyone who thought I meant that there with be no more drama in this story, you were wrong. There will be no end to this drama in the house. You can't stop me! I dare you to try! Okay. Anyways, my brother and I are going to visit family/his girlfriend for the weekend so I will not be able to update. I still love you guys and I hope you all like me enough to get me to twenty reviews. Please love me! I'm desperate! Okay. SO when I said drama was over, I meant the club I was a part of. Please review! I'm on my knees begging! Not really but you get my point. Oh! And my friend was snooping on my profile and she reminded me a have a poll on there. You should go vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Jett is the only character I own and the plot is also mine. Oh and Cephas.**

Everyone walked away from the living room. Jett started walking away and Clove started marching after him.

"Jettison Victor Sevina! Get over here! I'm not finished with you," Clove growled.

Jett turned and saw his sister. He started running and Clove ran after him. He ran to his room and locked his door. Clove tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Screw you Jetty-Poo," Clove barked.

**Katniss:** Jetty-Poo?

**Brutus:** Jetty-Poo?

**Maysilee:** Jetty-Poo?

**Gale:** Jetty-Poo?

**Peeta: **Jetty-Poo?

**Madge:** Jetty-Poo?

**Marvel:** Jetty-Poo?

**Annie:** Jetty-Poo?

**Johanna:** Jetty-Poo?

**Jett:** Jetty-Poo? Does Clove love making me miserable?

Clove marched downstairs and to her room. She started french braiding her dark hair. She planned to put two braids in her hair.

"He will suffer," she hissed.

* * *

Johanna and Enobaria were in Jett's HOH room. Johanna picked up a picture of Clove and Jett when they was about 8 or 9.

"Have you ever seen the movie Orphan?" Johanna asked.

"Yes. Why?" Enobaria asked.

"Does this face ring any bells?"

Enobaria looked at the picture. Clove looked exactly like Esther.

"That is just plain terrifying," Enobaria gasped.

"I think we need to confront the Sevina twins," Johanna admitted.

Jett chose that moment to walk into his room. He saw the girls. They hid the picture behind their backs.

"What are you doing in here and what are you hiding?" Jett asked cautiously.

"Nothing," the girls said in union.

The two girls rushed from the room dropping the picture as they ran.

"Oh God," Jett sighed.

* * *

Cato was asleep at the kitchen counter. Maysilee and Annie were watching him from the bathroom.

"We need to paint his nails," the girls said in union.

"What colors did you bring?" Annie asked.

"Blue, yellow, green, and purple," Maysilee said. "You?"

"Pink, red, orange, and a chunky silver glitter," Annie said.

"I say pink nails with silver glitter accent nails," Maysilee laughed.

Annie grabbed her pink and silver nail polish. They snuck over to Cato. Annie took the pink and started to paint all of Cato's nails except for the ring fingers. Maysilee painted his ring fingers with the silver glitter. It took many coats to get complete coverage. They then switched nail polish and painted the other nails. The two walked away from Cato. They ran into Haymitch.

"What did you two do?" Haymitch asked.

"Painted Cato's nails," Maysilee said.

Haymitch high-fived her then Annie.

"Proud," he stated.

* * *

Peeta and Gale were outside by the pool.

"Why do you think Jett put us on the block?" Peeta asked.

"I have no idea. But he is Clove's twin brother. So I think their smart-a** attitude had something to do with it. Or Jett is trying to make a statement," Gale replied.

"A statement?" Peeta asked.

"He's the youngest in their family. He probably always had to do either what Clove or Cephas wanted. He probably just wanted to do something to make a statement to his older siblings that they can't always control him," Gale explained.

"Fair enough," Peeta yawned.

* * *

Katniss and Madge were in the have-not room.

"Make this quick. I can't stand the sight of you," Katniss hissed.

"I want to work with you," Madge barked.

Katniss stood up and marched from the room.

**Katniss:** That was hilarious. Madge thinking that we could work together. That's just amusing.

* * *

"Everyone to the living room. It's time for the voting to begin!" Effie announced.

Everyone came into the room and sat down.

"It's time for the live voting to begin. One by one, everyone will enter the diary room and cast their vote to evict. Neither of the two nominees may vote. Jett, as the current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Clove, you are first," Effie stated.

Clove walked towards the diary room dropping Foxface's hand.

"Clove is mad at her brother. What will she do? Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Foxface is next. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Maysilee is voting next. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Katniss will now vote. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Annie is now up to vote. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"My vote to evict belongs to Gale."

"Johanna is voting now. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"It's official. With six votes to evict, Gale will be leaving the house. Lets see how the rest of the votes fall. Madge is up to vote. Madge, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Peeta."

"Enobaria is next. Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Cato is up. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Marvel's ready to vote. Marvel please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale.

"Brutus is up for voting. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Haymitch is next. Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

Haymitch walked to the living room. He sat down and sighed.

"The votes are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moment to say goodbye, gather their belongings, and walk out the door. By a vote of 11-1. Peeta, you are safe. Gale, you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Gale stood up and hugged pretty much everyone. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He walked up to Effie.

"Hello Gale. I need to know if you were expecting that."

"I am so confused. I had no idea what was going on."

"Are you a little bit sad?"

"Ya. I didn't want to leave this early. "

"Well in the event that you were evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch."

* * *

**Clove: **As sad as I am that you are gone, Peeta is more useless. You were a bigger threat. See you on finally night.

**Katniss:** Gale, you are a great person and I'm sad to see you go but it had to be done.

**Madge:** I don't want you to see this because it means you left me. I love you. I don't know if I ever said that.

**Haymitch:** I didn't know you but you seemed pretty great. I hope I'll see you in D12 some time.

**Jett:** Mwah ha ha! I know all and this is what I needed. I am recording the same message for Peeta.

**Peeta:** Sorry man but I'm not sorry I'm still in the game.

* * *

"Stay right there Gale. In a moment, the Head of Household competition will begin," Effie announced.

* * *

Everyone was standing in the backyard by a puzzle. It was puzzle where you had to roll a ball out of the puzzle.

"Welcome everyone to the Head of Household competition. Jett, as outgoing Head of Household, you are ineligible to compete. All you need to do is roll the ball out of the puzzle. Easy enough. First one to collect their ball wins," Effie announced.

Everyone got into positions.

"Go!" Effie yelled.

Everyone ran to their puzzle. Everyone started on their puzzle. It was clear that Clove and Foxface were the front runners. Clove dropped the ball and she grabbed it.

"Congratulations Clove! You are the new Head of Household. Jett, hand over that key."

Jett ran over to Clove and placed the key around her neck. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. He put her down and she hugged Foxface.

* * *

_Clove is back in charge. Who will be named have-nots? And who will she nominate? What drama will unfold? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well it is official, the Universe does not want me to write this story. I tried to write another chapter on April Fools Day then my laptop shut down before I hit save. This is the second time this happened in this story! Then my mother decided we would have a family day all of yesterday. So I spent the day with my mom and brother then I watched the movies '13/13/13' and 'The Hungover Games'. Both were extremely weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Everyone except Marvel was sitting in the living room. Marvel apparently found something interesting to show everyone.

**Foxface:** I am kind of scared of what Marvel is going to show us. He is wearing a back brace and something stupid could send him right out that door to the hospital.

Marvel came running into the living room with some form of gun. Everyone jumped and moved away from Marvel.

**Madge:** Has Marvel completely lost his mind?

"I found a confetti gun," Marvel yelled.

"F***," Cato stated.

Marvel shot the gun above everyone. Confetti rained down.

"Happy birthday to my little brother at home!" Marvel yelled.

**Marvel:** Happy birthday Jonah!

Marvel started running around the house yelling. Clove jumped over the back of the couch and over to the bathroom.

**Clove:** I am in a house full of nut jobs.

* * *

The backyard was empty. White glitter started to fill the backyard. The blocker started to rise and everyone was looking outside. Brutus pulled the door open and everyone ran outside. Enobaria saw a note so she grabbed it and started reading it.

"House guests. It's always summer in the house. It was decided that you need an hour of winter. If anyone goes in before the hour is up, everyone except the HOH will be have-nots. Stay outside and there will only be one have-not. Clove, as the current Head of Household, you will spend the next hour inside. Have fun. The time will start as soon as Clove goes inside and shuts the door," Enobaria read.

**Clove:** Thank the lord that I don't have to stay outside in the glitter hurricane.

Clove walked towards the door and opened it. She blew a kiss as she walked inside. She shut the door. Fans started blowing and more glitter was added. Everyone was screaming. Clove started laughing.

* * *

**Johanna: **That was awful.**  
**

**Brutus: **I have glitter where glitter should not be.

**Enobaria: **What was that for?

**Cato: **Why were put through that?

**Jett: **At least I'm not a have-not.

The hour alarm sounded. The glitter was sucked out of the backyard and fans were blown. The glitter was pretty much off everyone. Foxface opened the door and everyone went inside.

"Clove!" Foxface yelled.

Clove walked out of the diary room. She was swinging a key on her finger.

"How was it?" Clove laughed.

"Horrible," Jett barked.

"So who wants to see my HOH room?" Clove asked quietly.

Everyone started laughing. They all walked up towards Clove's room. Clove opened the room and everyone went inside. It was so different than her last room.

"You packed my first room, so Isabelle packed this room?" Clove asked.

"Yup," Jett confirmed.

"So a basket of pure sugar?" Clove asked.

Jett nodded and the two walked over to the basket. Vanilla/caramel cupcakes, chocolate covered strawberries, at least three things of frosting, three milk cake, and so much more. There was also about thirty bottles of brand new nail polish. Jett picked up the cake.

"Looks like Izzy packed this for both of us," Jett laughed.

Clove took the cake from her twin and held it away from him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"By the way, Johanna and Enobaria know," Jett whispered in Clove ear.

She pushed away from him and her eyes widened. He nodded and she pushed her hair back.

* * *

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Maysilee, and Madge were outside.

"Okay. Madge you're still a b**** but I came to a realization," Katniss said. "We need some numbers behind us. We need to work together and take out Clove, Jett, Foxface, and Cato. They are easily the strongest four. Every week, one of them has been HOH. It would be safer for the five of us to team up and picked them off. They took out a district twelve last week with no clear motive."

**Maysilee:** Are you kidding me? Those four are in Victorious Secret with me. I don't want to do something stupid and have them get rid of me. We currently control everything that happens. We can get rid of anyone and everyone we want. Even if one of us is HOH, we have the six votes to get rid of anyone. This is an alliance of five. They don't have the numbers. Plus, if I betray VS, I'll be their target. This would be stupid for me to do.

"You called me a b****. I'm not doing it," Madge hissed before walking away.

"Sorry Katniss. With four of us, there will be no power in numbers," Haymitch pointed out before walking away.

"Three of us will have next to no power. Sorry Katniss," Peeta sighed.

Peeta stood up and walked away. It was down to Maysilee and Katniss.

"Sorry I wasted your time Maysilee. I thought that my plan was a good idea," Katniss sighed.

"Don't worry. I would have joined if the other three did," Maysilee smiled.

Katniss smiled then walked away. Clove and Foxface took that opportunity to pop up.

"Really Mays?" Foxface asked.

"VS hasn't been good enough for you so you would have ditched us?" Clove asked.

**Maysilee:** When Clove and Foxface pop up out of no where, I feel nervous. They heard everything and my lie to Katniss. They might think I actually don't want to be in Victorious Secret. Victorious Secret in everything to me in this game. Please don't let them kick me out.

"And for people who haven't won anything?" Foxface asked.

"No. The thing is, I don't want a target on my back and I want to help with the targets on your backs. So I lied to Katniss," Maysilee stated.

**Clove and Foxface:** I'm not convinced completely Foxy. _Same here. Is she telling us the truth or did she lie through her teeth?_ We will find out.

"Do you promise?" Clove demanded.

"I swear I lied to her. I would never double cross VS," Maysilee declared. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"You'll see," Clove and Foxface whispered.

* * *

"House guests! Get changed and head to the backyard for the have/have-not competition," Effie announced over the house.

**Jett: **Why didn't Clove get to make that announcement?

* * *

Everyone headed outside. It looked like an amazon rain forest obstacle course. Clove was at the far end of the backyard. She was tied up. She raven hair was pulled into a side braid. She was in beige short shorts. She was in a green-brown button up top that was half buttoned up from the top then tied into a knot in the front. The has in brown hiking boots and a brown fedora. Everyone was also dressed in explorer clothing similar to Clove except a little bit different. The girls were dressed like Clove and the guys were in pants and their shirt were half buttoned from the bottom up. Everyone was standing at the end of the backyard opposite Clove.

"I don't get cards this time so excuse all of my mess ups," Clove started then sighed. "Help! I've been trapped by the king of the jungle. Someone needs to come and cut the ropes. I would do it myself but I can't grab the knife that is right in front of me. Someone please come and cut the ropes. Whoever saves me will get the honor of naming the one have-not for the week. Get into position and be ready for my go."

**Clove:** I don't do 'Damsel-in-Distress'.

Everyone got lined up.

"Go!" Clove yelled.

Everyone ran. The first obstacle was wall with ropes that looked like vines on it. You had to climb the wall with the 'vine' as your rope. Jett, Cato, Foxface, Johanna, and Marvel got over the wall first. The next was an army crawl through a muddy 'cave'. Foxface and Jett took the lead. The next was hurdles.

**Jett:** I wasn't losing.

**Foxface:** When it came down to myself and Jett, I didn't care who won. Madge would be the have-not either way. Though, in a way. I kind of needed to win because I really didn't trust Jett at the moment.

Jett got up onto the first hurdle rather easily. Foxface, being her height, struggled way more. Jett stopped before he jumped and looked at Foxface.

**Jett: **Even though everyone was on their own, Foxface _is _Clove's best friend in the house and we _are_ in the same alliance. I can't mess with her and let the alliance get mad at me. More importantly, I can't let anything destroy my relationship with my twin sister.

Jett ran to where Foxface was.

"Give me your hand," Jett said to her.

Foxface looked at Jett. She hesitated but took his hand. He helped her up onto the first hurdle.

"What are you doing? You should of just went and saved Clove and put Madge back as the have-not," Foxface whisper-hissed.

"I couldn't leave you struggling. One of us has to win. We want Madge as the have-not," Jett whispered.

Foxface lightly shoved Jett then she started off on the hurdles.

**Foxface:** It was nice of Jett to help me but we were both putting Madge as the have-not. It was a wasted effort.

Jett started off on the hurdles. He got ahead of Foxface and Clove handed him the knife. He cut the ropes off Clove and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down and name the have-not," Clove barked.

Jett put his sister on her feet.

"Foxface," he paused. "will not be the have-not. Madge will be."

"Sorry Madge. You are the have-not," Clove announced.

Madge sat down and pulled her knees into her chest. She put her head down and started to cry.

**Madge:** Why does everyone want me to suffer?

* * *

Madge walked up towards Clove's room. She knocked on the door then walked inside. Clove and Foxface didn't hear her come in. Clove and Foxface were eating things from Clove's basket.

"Why have I not heard of three-milk cake?" Foxface asked.

"No idea. Jett and I freaking love this cake," Clove stated.

"Could I speak to you?" Madge asked.

**Madge:** The only chance I have of staying in this house is appealing to Clove's sensitive side. So pretty much I'm screwed. I don't think Clove has a sensitive side.

Clove and Foxface both jumped and turned to Madge. Clove sat on her bed and Foxface sat on the couch. Madge sat on the couch as far away from Foxface as possible.

"I was wondering if their is anything I could say or do to stay off the block," Madge said.

Both girls shook their heads. Madge looked down and sighed. She stood up and walked from the room. Foxface adjusted her position so she was looking at Clove.

"So who's going up next to Madge?" Foxface asked.

"Jett. Plain and simple," Clove said.

"Why? He's your brother," Foxface stated.

"Like I don't know he's my twin. I want to make a statement to Jett and everyone like Jett did to me. Madge should have left last week and Jett defied my order. Plus, by putting my own twin on the block, it would show people that I'm not scared to make a big move," Clove said.

"But no one wants your twin gone," Foxface replied.

"But he's my brother," Clove explained.

* * *

Clove walked over to the picture board. She started looking at pictures.

**Madge:** I know I'm going to be on the block. I just hope the person next to me is a bigger target.

**Jett:** I kind of excited to see who will be on the block next to Madge. The pawn.

**Foxface:** I'm a little nervous. I don't want to see a member of VS on the block. I may be okay with Jett being on the block, but I will figure it out once he's on the block. But if Annie, Maysilee, Cato, or Marvel go on the block, I don't know what I'll do.

Clove took all the keys and went up to her room. She put her key around her neck. She put the keys of everyone who was safe on in the cylinder. She walks down stairs and opens the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," Clove called.

Everyone came and sat around the table. Clove brought the cylinder to the table and set it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Clove announced. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Clovely. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Enobaria, you are safe.

"Thanks Clove. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Brutus, you are safe."

There was one key left. Jett, Haymitch, and Madge didn't have a key. Brutus took the key out.

"Haymitch, you are safe."

Madge didn't look that shocked but Jett's jaw dropped.

"I have nominated you Madge and you Jett for eviction. Madge, I wanted you gone last week. You will be leaving this week if I have anything to say about it. Jett, I have my reasons and if you come with me after this ceremony, I'll explain. This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Clove said.

Clove picked up the cylinder. She started up to her room. Jett hesitated but followed her.

**Madge:** What a shock! Not!

**Jett:** I know I did something wrong. I probably deserve to be on the block but I want to hear what Clove has to say.

**Maysilee, Annie, Cato, and Marvel: **(C) Whatever Clove is doing, we trust her. (Mar) It may be best for our game. (May) I'm a little nervous though. (A) We could lose our strength in numbers.

* * *

_Jett and Madge have been placed on the block. Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Jett or Madge? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I finally got to see the Divergent movie! I know if was only release yesterday but I really wanted to see it. Give me a break! My eyes are extremely bloodshot right now. I stayed up half the night with my best friend at her house for a sleepover. I'm so tired. I had dance as usual and I have an early practice tomorrow. Anyways, I feel like I've been abandoned. I want to get to 25 reviews, I may not update until you guys get me there. If you do, I'll update sooner and I'll write you guys an extra long chapter. I may even make it the first double eviction. And I'll give you guys some power in the house. I may even let you guys make nominations. Well, I'll post a question and the first two people to get it correct will get a PM from me asking them to make a nomination. But this won't be until I get to 25 reviews. And the first person to review this chapter will to either ask me a question or they will get a shout out. I would really appreciate if you are a huge fan, if you would share this story with a friend. You don't have to but I'll love you if you do! Let's just get into the chapter. Please get me to that 25 reviews so we can do a big double eviction.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

Jett followed Clove up to her room. He sat on her bed as Clove set the cylinder down. Foxface walked into the room before she shut the door and locked it. Clove sat on the couch then Foxface sat down next to her.

"So why am I on the block?" Jett asked.

"I want to say that you are a pawn but I would be lying. I put you on the block because Madge is in this house. She was supposed to leave last week while you were HOH. Yet she is here and I don't want more blood on my hands. You're my brother. You can't blame me because family is forever," Clove smirked.

"Clove! What if I leave this week? How are you going to feel?" Jett demanded.

**Clove: **Happy.

"Upset. But you won't leave. You have VS to back you up plus the house wants Madge gone. Katniss, Johanna and Enobaria are clear votes to remove Madge. You're safe, Jetty-poo," Clove sighed.

**Jett:** Do I trust Clove? Yes. Do I trust the house? No. Do I trust Clove's friends? F*** no. Especially not that Fox-faced girl.

Jett sighed and walked away.

* * *

Johanna and Katniss were sitting in the pool. Annie walked outside with Maysilee.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Annie asked.

Katniss and Johanna both shook their heads. Annie and Maysilee dropped their towels and hopped into the pool.

"Why do you guys think Clove put Jett on the block?" Katniss asked.

"No idea. That is messed up in my mind," Maysilee stated.

**Maysilee and Annie:** Of course we knew that Jett was going on the block and why he was! _Clove talked to us about it. Rules of Victorious Secret b******._

"We think Clove despises her brother for something in their childhood and is trying to get back at him," Johanna said.

"Fair enough," Annie and Maysilee said in union.

* * *

Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Peeta, and Haymitch were in the living room talking.

"Come on! They suck!" Brutus yelled at Peeta.

"They're way better than your favorite team," Peeta yelled back.

"What are they talking about?" Haymitch whispered to Cato.

"I think they're talking about sports. I don't know. They just started yelling at each other with those two things being their opening statements," Cato whispered back.

"Okay. Real subject. Do you think there are any secret alliances in the house?" Brutus asked. "Blondies couldn't have been the only alliance.

**Marvel:** When they bring up secret alliances, I'm scared. DO they know about Victorious Secret?

**Cato:** They couldn't be talking about my alliance. We win everything but no one knows about us.

"I doubt it. Someone would have busted them by now. Clove and Foxface may have a final two deal, but nothing else," Peeta sighed.

* * *

Enobaria was sitting in the paint splatter room alone. Madge walked in and crossed her arms.

"May I help you?" Enobaria barked.

"Yes. I want to form an alliance with you, Johanna and Katniss," Madge stated.

**Madge:** Ever since the Blondies broke up, I've been looking for an alliance.

"Piss off," Enobaria hissed.

Madge stomped her foot and marched from the room. Johanna and Katniss walked into the room.

"She didn't have a bad idea. We should do it except without her," Katniss smiled.

Enobaria sat up. She put her hand out, palm down. Katniss put her hand on top and Johanna on the very top.

"What should we call ourselves?" Katniss asked.

"What about 'French Toast Mafia'?" Johanna suggested.

"Are you by any chance hungry?" Enobaria asked.

Johanna nodded.

"Let's do it," Katniss smiled.

"French Toast Mafia," the three said in union.

Little did they know, Maysilee was around the corner listening.

**Maysilee:** Busted! And they just formed. We'll pick them off real easily. Once Madge is gone, they will be Victorious Secret's target.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Clove called. "It's time to pick players for the Veto Competition!"

Everyone came into the living room and sat down. Clove stood in front of everyone.

"Only six people will participate in the Veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here," Clove read.

Jett and Madge stood up and walked up and stood on either side on Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove announced before reaching into the bag and pulling out a chip. "I swear I didn't rig this but," she flicked the chip at Foxface. "It's you," she said to Foxface.

**Madge:** They rigged it.

Foxface stood up and stood between the Sevina twins. Jett reached into the bag and pulled out a chip.

"Maysilee," he read.

Maysilee smiled and stood next to Jett. Madge pulled a chip out.

"Annie," she whispered.

**Clove: **Yes! Everyone except Madge is in Victorious Secret! We got this in the bag.

Annie stood next to Madge.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. Anyone want to do it?" Clove asked.

Enobaria shrugged and put her hand up.

**Enobaria:** I have nothing better to do and I kind of want to be in this Veto either way.

"I choose Enobaria. Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Clove finished.

* * *

Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Jett, Cato, and Marvel were all in Clove's HOH room. Everyone else was in the bedrooms.

"I have something to tell you all. That's why I said we need to meet," Maysilee said.

"What is it?" Clove asked.

"Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria formed an alliance. French Toast Mafia," Maysilee blurted out.

"French Toast Mafia?" Cato asked.

Maysilee nodded.

"The name doesn't matter. They are a threat to us so we need to get rid of them," Jett stated.

"Or we need to turn them against each other," Annie suggested.

"I don't care what we do. We need to get rid of Madge first," Clove declared.

**Clove:** I want to get rid of those f****** Blondies.

"But here's the thing Clove," Foxface reasoned. "Madge is alone and no one wants to team up with her. We need to back door them. They are threats."

**Foxface:** Clove is my best friend and I think it would be better for us to get French Toast Mafia out before they get in our way.

"I can't argue with logic," Clove smiled.

* * *

Enobaria came out of the diary room dressed like a broken porcelain doll.

"Attention everyone. It's time for the Veto competition. Get changed and head to the backyard," she called in a creepy voice.

* * *

The contestants came out dressed as a rainbow of porcelain dolls. Everyone was in a classic dress.

Madge was in pink.  
Maysilee was in orange.  
Annie was in yellow.  
Jett was in green.  
Foxface was in blue.  
Clove was in purple.

**Jett:** I can't believe I'm in a stupid dress.

Enobaria was in a doll-like box with 'EVIL ENOBARIA' on it.

"Hello everyone. This challenge will involve you all standing on a shelf. You will hold the handle above you. Whoever holds on longest will win the golden power of Veto. If you are ready, head into position," Enobaria stated in her creepy voice.

Everyone got ready. The buzzer blew and the platforms dropped out. Everyone in the stands gasped.

"Did I forget to mention you all would be dangling?" Enobaria laughed.

Madge and Annie both fell. Foxface let go. Maysilee dropped. It was down the the Sevina twins.

"You want it?" Jett asked.

Clove dropped.

"You need it," Clove laughed.

Jett dropped. He hugged his sister.

"Congrats Jett. You have won the golden Power of Veto. And in record time," Enobaria announced.

She put the necklace around Jett's neck.

**Jett:** I don't deserve this but I will accept it.

* * *

Katniss, Enobaria, and Johanna were sitting in the paint splatter room.

"Who's going up?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Peeta," Johanna suggested.

"I don't care as long as it isn't one of us," Enobaria yawned.

* * *

Clove and Foxface were laying on Clove's bed in her HOH room.

"Who you putting up Clover?" Foxface asked.

"Someone from French Toast Mafia. I don't know who exactly," Clove admitted.

"Who is most dangerous?" Foxface asked.

"None of them yet," Clove muttered.

"I have an idea," Foxface said.

She rolled to face Clove. She whispered in her ear then pulled away. The two of them high-fived.

* * *

Jett walked through the living room to the picture board. He looked at pictures.

**Madge:** I'm screwed.

**Katniss: **I feel like I'm safe but I don't know.

**Johanna: **The Blondies were exposed quickly. Please don't let French Toast Mafia be exposed that quick.

**Enobaria:** Don't let Clove do anything to destroy us.

Jett opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," he announced.

Everyone came and sat in the living room. Jett stood up.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Madge and myself have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. Madge, this is usually the part where I tell you that you can plead your case. But I'm not going to waste your breath because I'm using it on myself. Clove, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you will have to name a replacement nominee," Jett announced.

Jett moved over to the couch and Clove stood up.

"This decision has been eating me alive because I knew I was going to nominate someone from French Toast Mafia, aka Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria, but I didn't know who. But I have decided to nominate Enobaria," Clove announced.

Enobaria stood up and sat in the chair. Jett stood up again.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," he announced.

Jett shut the box and that was the final symbol of the end.

**Madge:** What a shock I'm on the block. But I'm seriously shocked about the announcement of French Toast Mafia.

**Enobaria: **What the f***? How do people already know about French Toast Mafia? Looks like we will be Blondies part two.

* * *

_Who will leave Big Brother: Panem Edition? Enobaria or Madge? And what will happen in the very first double eviction? Find of new time on Big Brother: Panem Edition._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So I am putting a delay on this story. This will be my last update for a while. The thing is, my parents are getting me a phone soon but I have a story typed out on my iPod. I want to post it before my parents get me a phone. And big news in my life. I've decided to try to live a healthier lifestyle. Just today, I ran a mile on my treadmill. I feel proud of myself. So I'm going to post my story and then I will return to this. Okay. Here is chappie 14. Oh. This will be the first double eviction. Plus, please get me to 27 reviews while I'm gone to give me a real reason to continue. BTW, ChristineCollin was my twentieth reviewer. Here is her question.**

**ChristineCollin: If you had the chance to choose who Suzanne Collins would write The Hunger Games (just book 1) written from a different perspective from anyone in the book, which character would you choose?**

**Me: You got me thinking really hard with this one. I think I would have liked to see the original Hunger Games from either Prim or Gale's POV. That would be really interesting but I still like the book from Katniss' point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Jett.**

Everyone was sitting around in the living room.

"What do you guys think this is about?" Clove asked.

"Double eviction?" Maysilee suggested.

**Katniss:** I'm kind of nervous. People know about French Toast Mafia. Are we leaving back-to-back?

"House guests," Effie said as she appeared on the screen. "I have great news. We're doing the very first double eviction. So that means you all made it pretty far in the game."

Everyone started to clap. They deserved it.

"So we are going to start today with the first eviction. Enobaria and Madge, as the two nominees, neither of you will vote. Clove, as outgoing HOH, you will not vote. Annie, you are first to vote."

**Annie: **Enobaria.

**Brutus: **Madge.

**Cato:** Enobaria.

**Foxface: **Enobaria.

**Haymitch:** Enobaria.

**Jett: **Enobaria.

**Johanna:** Madge.

**Katniss: **Madge.

**Marvel:** Enobaria.

**Maysilee: **Enobaria.

**Peeta:** Enobaria.

Peeta went and sat in the living room. Effie appeared on the screen.

"The votes are in. By a vote of 8-3, Enobaria, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

Enobaria stood up and hugged Johanna and Katniss. She grabbed her bag and flipped off the house on her way out. She walked up to Effie and hugged her.

"Well what do we have here? A member of the newly formed French Toast Mafia?"

Enobaria nodded.

"I really hoped we would be a secret. I mean come on. We were the only alliance in the house at the time. Maybe it was meant for us to get busted," Enobaria sighed.

"Actually, you weren't the only alliance in the house. Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Cato, Marvel and Jett are in an alliance called Victorious Secret."

Enobaria's jaw dropped.

"They had me fooled. I would never have suspected them."

"Well as much as we love talking to you, we have to get back into the house to watch the live HOH challenge," Effie announced.

* * *

Everyone was outside in booths. Clove was sitting off to the side.

"Alright house guests. This one is simple. All you have to do is put the names in the order of them leaving the house. Simple enough," Effie said. "Go!"

Everyone grabbed their cards. Annie, Maysilee, and Foxface were the only people who could remember the order exactly because they are in the alliance that sent them home. The three of them quickly got the seven cards into place. The three turned and hit there buttons. Annie hit the button first. Her booth lit up. She screamed. Clove walked over to Annie and hugged her.

**Annie:**At least I can say I won HOH at least once.

"Alright everyone. Head inside. Annie, you will have a few moments to make your nominations," Effie announced.

* * *

Annie, Maysilee, Foxface and Clove snuck into the little meeting room. The four of them jumped and hugged. Everyone else was in the living room.

"Okay. You guys are my best friends. What do you think I do?" Annie whispered.

"French Toast Mafia," Clove and Foxface whispered.

Annie nodded. The two girls walked from the room.

"Mays. What do you think?" Annie asked.

"I can't say I can argue with them," Maysilee admitted.

**Maysilee:** I want to see French Toast Mafia walk out that door.

Annie nodded. The two of them walked out of the meeting room. They sat in the living room and Effie appeared on the screen.

"Hello House Guests. Annie, please make your nominations," Effie said.

"I nominate Katniss and Johanna," Annie nominated.

"Alright. Now the three of you can each pick one person to compete in the Veto. Annie first," Effie stated.

"I choose Clove," Annie stated firmly.

**Annie:** I chose Clove because she has good luck in these competitions.

"I choose Foxface," Johanna quickly stated.

**Johanna:** I thought Annie was going to say Foxface. I wasn't aware I said Foxface until it was too late.

"I choose Peeta," Katniss finished.

"Alright. Everyone head to the backyard for the Veto competition," Effie read.

* * *

Everyone was in the backyard. The six competitors are looked into cage. They all had on leopard ear headbands. Maysilee was also in a leopard ear headband.

"AH!" Maysilee read. "The leopards are escaping from the zoo. Who ever can get their keys unstuck from their cage and unlock their door first wins the power of Veto. Go!"

Everyone started to work at their keys. Clove and Foxface got ahead very quickly. Annie started to catch up. Johanna and Katniss were a bit behind. Peeta hadn't even started with his keys.

**Peeta:** Throwing a competition couldn't have been easier.

Clove got her keys out but she dropped them and they landed out of her reach. Foxface got her keys out and she unlocked her door. She ran out. Maysilee pushed a button and all the other door opened. Clove held her arms out and Foxface quickly filled them. The two off them shared a nice long hug.

"Congratulations Foxface. We'll have your decision in a few moments," Effie announced.

* * *

Everyone started to file inside and to the living room. Clove stopped Foxface.

"Hey princess. Remember not to use the Veto," Clove whispered.

Foxface nodded. She pulled Clove into a side hug. The two of them walked over to the group.

"Alright. Welcome back everyone. Foxface, please stand and tell everyone your decision," Effie said.

Foxface stood. She looked at Katniss and Johanna. She raised her middle fingers.

"F*** you two. I'm not saving either of you two," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** Neither of them have done anything to convince me to you the Veto on them.

"Alrighty then. Well it's time for the voting to begin. Neither of the nominees will Vote. Annie, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Clove, you're first," Effie told everyone.

**Clove:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Foxface:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Jett:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Cato:** I vote to evicted Katniss.

**Marvel: **I vote to evict Katniss.

**Maysilee:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Brutus:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Haymitch:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Peeta:** I vote to evict Johanna.

**Madge:** I vote to evict Katniss.

Madge walked into the living room and sat down.

"The votes are in. By a vote of 9-1, Katniss you have been evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

"Do I go get my bag?" Katniss asked.

Katniss started to walk to the bedrooms.

"Katniss, Big Brother will get your bags for you," Effie called.

Katniss started to walk to the door. She hugged Johanna then she walked out the door. She walked up to Effie and gave her a hug.

"Katniss. How are you feeling?" Effie asked.

"I'm not shocked but I'm not happy," Katniss replied.

"Why do you think French Toast Mafia was figured out so quickly?"

"Someone must have heard us. I gotta ask Effie. Were there any secret alliances in the house? We couldn't have been the only one."

"Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Cato, Marvel, and Jett teamed up and made an alliance called Victorious Secret," Effie admitted.

Katniss made a shocked face.

"They did a good job of keeping their alliance a Secret and winning HOH. One of them have been in charge every week," Katniss sighed.

Effie nodded. "Well it was great to have you in the house. See you on finally night."

The two girl shook hands and Katniss walked away.

"For now, lets eavesdrop on the house guests," Effie declared.

* * *

Peeta walked through the living room and into the Superhero room. All the guys were living out of that room. Him, Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Haymitch, and Jett.

The girls all sat around the counter talking.

Cato and Marvel were sitting on the couch talking.

Everyone seemed relatively calm but it was clear that no one was.

* * *

_We have lost Enobaria and Katniss? Who will become the next HOH? Who will they nominate? What will unfold next time in Big Brother: Panem Edition._


End file.
